


Of Dark and Dusk

by NorsePearl



Series: Worship the Dark [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Sex, Angst, Ascian fucking, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heatfic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Voice Kink, aether tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePearl/pseuds/NorsePearl
Summary: It was quiet for some moments, all before Emet-Selch glanced down towards the xaela. “Might I perchance be of assistance then, my dear hero? A relaxed late night stroll around the Crystarium whilst we gossip like old maids? An intellectual discussion and wine in that paltry excuse of a library?”Perhaps she was crazy for considering this, but the thoughts of spending some time with somebody she didn’t have to pretend around seemed to have a certain appeal right now. Emet-Selch already knew what was bothering her and he didn’t try to give her any false hope. What she needed wasn’t coddling; she needed a distraction, and he might prove to be one.“Maybe that wouldn’t be so-”He wasn’t done talking, apparently.“Or…”
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Worship the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612825
Comments: 78
Kudos: 251
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	1. The Ascian's Proposition

Tonight she should be celebrating. Another Lightwarden had fallen, and except for the usual dizziness that followed, she felt just as she ought to, like usual after she had absorbed the Light that escaped the fallen creature. The battle had been tough for sure as she and the Scions had battled their opponent, the three headed beast vicious and fierce as it rampaged in the ruins at the Qitana ravel. It almost felt as if they had been pure luck, honestly. But fortunately she and Urianger had been able to keep their wounds tended do, Thancred had fiercely drawn its ire while Alisaie and Minfilia unleashed their strongest attacks upon their foe. It had been done, but not easily. Yet, it was nothing compared to the impact of the revelations even deeper into the ruins…

  
  


The Scions had all jumped on the opportunity to celebrate upon their return to the Crystarium, as this was the first time they were all gathered in what was an eternity for them, yet only a few days for her. They deserved this, a moment to breathe. To be happy that Y’shtola had been returned to them, that their mission to save Norvrandt was progressing at this pace… But no, the Warrior of Light found it rather hard to focus on anything right now. Not even the company of her good friends were able to anchor her thoughts, instead she found them adrift on all the impressions that had struck her with so much force today. Her mind was still reeling and trying to get it all figured out… how they would solve all of their imminent problems. And sadly the festivities with all its singing, dancing and tasty refreshments didn’t offer any solutions when she was like this.

At some point she must have gotten up from her seat, because before she knew it the xaela healer had found herself ascending the stairs leading up from the aetheryte plaza. Was she truly this lost in thought, to have mindlessly wandered from the Wandering Stairs and across the markets without taking notice before now? But she did not stop as she made her way up the stairs. Perhaps some moments alone would do her good, she figured. Up here she could still look down upon her friends at the Wandering Stairs from afar, yet it offered her some much needed peace and quiet, if only for a bit. Stepping forward into the open air of the walkway the Warrior of Light reached her hands up to rest them on the metal railing, looking down at the plaza in front of the Crystal tower. Even now during the night the brilliant structure lit up the area, offering some comfort from the dark to the people still milling about. It was serene, ethereal and beautiful in its own right. Yet it also served as a grim reminder of her current concerns at the same time.

  
  


“I daresay it’s bad manners to run from one’s own party, hmm?”

The sudden words tore through the silent night like a sharp blade, causing the Warrior of Light to whip her head around, eyes wide until she caught sight of whoever had disturbed her solitude. Of course… a familiar Garlean figure, clad in its usual regalia stepped out from the large doorway leading into the aetheryte plaza, making his way over towards her, his expression one of curiosity.

“Emet-Selch.” It was a neutral greeting she supposed, though it was clear from her tone that she wasn’t exactly susceptible to his company right now. Yet, the Ascian didn’t seem bothered by this as he stepped forward to join her at the railing, casually leaning forward to rest his elbows upon the metal as his golden eyes gazed upon the lower levels of the Crystarium unfolding beneath them. Relaxed, totally at ease despite the conversations that had taken place earlier that day. It was… curious, for sure. Yet also rather depressing when she thought about it. Turning and tilting her head back she looked up at him. Whereas he could lean on the railing her head barely reached over it. Sure, he wasn’t as tall as Varis when she had been face to face with the current Garlean Emperor, but still… all Garleans as most other races still towered over her. His height wasn’t the only thing that made him seem imposing, however. There was no denying that the man had a certain level of charisma and an enticing manner of speech, which would explain how he founded the Garlean Empire so many years ago.

  
  


Her idle staring did not go unnoticed as Emet-Selch turned his head down towards her, arching a quizzical eyebrow. “Is something on your mind, hero…?”

“It’s nothing,” she assured him with a brief shake of her head, the metal ornaments on her turban letting out a merry jingle. However, she couldn’t say that her voice carried the same conviction that she hoped it would. Judging from his expression it was clear that he heard it as well, and his response was one of his overly dramatic sighs, causing her to steel herself against what was sure to come. He certainly had a flair for the overly dramatic, didn’t he?

“Have our earlier conversations been for naught? And here I had hoped we were _finally_ making some real progress on our path to cooperation…” The hurt in his eyes was only far too mocking to be construed as something genuine, and she couldn’t hold back a sigh of her own, though far less dramatic than his had been.

“Please, no games. Not tonight. I’m… I just have too much I need to process before I can put them into words just yet.”

A few seconds passed in silence, all before the he canted his head slightly as he looked down at her, shifting more of his weight onto the railing.

  
  


“Might I offer a suggestion if I could be so bold?” Emet-Selch spoke, “I do not mean to intrude, but-”

His choice of words made the healer give him a rather pointed look. It hadn’t been that long since he had done exactly that, intruded on her when she had been sick, insisting on taking care of her even though she would be just fine. Of course he had gotten sick as well as a result, which meant that she didn’t just have to take care of herself once she was feeling better, but him as well. Even if he was an Ascian and their enemy, it always felt wrong to ignore people in need.

It didn’t take any effort on his behalf to ignore said pointed look, and he continued on. “I would dare say there is something on your mind after all,” he prodded with a drawl, watching her intently over the bridge of his nose. “If it’s something you don’t wish to burden your Scions with, mayhap I might be of service.”

Venting to an Ascian… of all people. If you could call them that. The Warrior of Light turned her head to outright stare at him, silently asking him just what his game was in all of this. Surely he was plotting something, right? Even the usually tolerant xaela found herself wary when somebody of his caliber offered to be a confidant, regardless of his earlier assistance. Maybe Thancred was rubbing off on her.

“Humour me, please?” the Ascian insisted as he turned, resting the small of his back against the railing even as he spread his arms in a sort of half shrug. “I already know all the things you and the others discuss when I’m not there. Remember…” A slightly devilish smirk crossed his lips ever so slowly. “I _do_ like to watch.”

A fact she only knew all too well, and she was unable to keep the slight flush from rising to her cheeks. Yet she refused to turn away as she suspected it would only amuse him. She was _not_ going to let the Ascian goad her on. His smirk grew just the faintest bit wider. “So allow me to take some of the weight off your shoulders, dear hero? All while your friends eat and drink the night away… it’s clear you have no wish to disturb their festivities with whatever bothers you.”

Against her better judgement she relented.

“I… I’m worried about them,” she finally said, exhaling as she leaned forward against the railing, her yellow eyes looking down upon the Wandering Stairs some distance away. She could see them there, the Scions amidst the small crowd. Ever since they had returned the night sky to the Lakelands it appeared that the people of the Crystarium had gotten a much needed morale boost, and it wasn’t an uncommon sight to see more of them celebrating now into the late hours of the night, talking about how soon all of Norvrandt would be safe from the Light and its century-old tyranny. It only served to remind her about the obstacles they would have to face on the road ahead. Two Lightwardens were left, but even so there was no guarantee that it would be easier from now on. And even if… no, _when_ they were victorious, there was still another issue.

“What if I can’t help them get back to the Source?” The Warrior of Light closed her eyes, reaching a hand to rub at the side of her face. 

“My… you sure think ahead, don’t you hero?” Emet-Selch chuckled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest and gave the shorter woman a crooked smile as he watched her. “Already thinking about how you’re going to help them? Well, if your Exarch friend got them here then I’m certain he in his infinite wisdom will see them back safely as well, don’t you think…?” How was he able to sound so… casual about it? Probably because he didn’t care. Instead she focused on the first words.

“It… makes it easier when I don’t have to think too much about what lies directly ahead.” Her words were slightly tense, and she swallowed as she opened her eyes again, aware of him moving in her peripheral vision as he reached a hand behind him to rest it next to her.

“Ah, yes… you feel it, don’t you? The Light…” Emet-Selch’s voice sounded more somber than usual. “If it weren’t for you _Mother_ ,” he practically huffed the word out, distaste written on his face, “...you wouldn’t have gotten this far if not for her ‘blessing’, I must concede that point. But worry not. In one way or another, this will soon be over.”

Somehow she did not feel comforted by those words. “Your choice of words is not reassuring... “

Clearly amused by this the man let out a slight chuckle as his eyes lidded further. “You misunderstand me… your soul shines rather brightly despite… your current imperfection, hero. And I’m not referring to all that Light that you’re containing. You show promise, which is why I decided to settle for this different approach rather than killing you.”

“I stand by my earlier words,” the healer repeated, and the Garlean Emperor gave her a mirthful look as he canted his head at her as he leaned slightly closer.

“I dare say you’re too tense, dear. Are you certain you shouldn’t rendez-vous with your friends and drink the night away? It looks to me as if you need some fun or _something_ to take your mind off your worries.” The Ascian glanced over his shoulder back towards the Wandering Stairs and the small crowd there, and the Warrior of Light followed his gaze. Her friends sure looked like they were having a good time considering their circumstances. Which is why she knew she wouldn’t be able to hide her concerns from them. After all this time they knew her too well, and would be able to tell what was on her mind.

“... I can’t,” she finally half whispered, hanging her head and letting her forehead rest against the cool metal of the railing. “I just need a little time away from them. Something to distract me..”

It was quiet for some moments, all before Emet-Selch glanced down towards the xaela. “Might _I_ perchance be of assistance then, my dear hero? A relaxed late night stroll around the Crystarium whilst we gossip like old maids? An intellectual discussion and wine in that paltry excuse of a library?”

Perhaps she was crazy for considering this, but the thoughts of spending some time with somebody she didn’t have to pretend around seemed to have a certain appeal right now. Emet-Selch already knew what was bothering her and he didn’t try to give her any false hope. What she needed wasn’t coddling; she needed a distraction, and he might prove to be one.

“Maybe that wouldn’t be so-”

He wasn’t done talking, apparently.

“ _Or_ …” The single quiet word interrupted her, catching her off guard as she blinked once and turned her neck to look up at him, only to see him resting his elbow on the railing behind him, watching her with a look she had never seen in _his_ eyes before. An intense look in that golden gaze while he studied her, making her feel rather self conscious all of a sudden.

“… I would be lying if I were to say I hadn’t considered the possibility of running my bare hands down your back, hero. I _could_ take care of that tension you’re so desperately trying to hide from everyone else...” The words themselves were bad enough, but it was the sultry undertone that struck her by surprise, causing the Warrior of Light to freeze where she stood, eyes widening as she felt a shiver run up her tail and her spine.

_What_ was he saying?!

Despite the cold night air she felt her face flare up, unable to tear her eyes away from him. And damn him, the Ascian made things even worse as he reached a gloved hand out to slowly stroke down the length of her horn closest to him in a rather sensual manner.

“Rather, I dare say any part of you holds a certain intrigue. It would certainly be a most _interesting_ way to take your mind off of things, would it not…?” Emet-Selch continued, entirely without any shame whatsoever as he studied her. As if he hadn’t just made a suggestion that was drastically different from any of their previous interactions. If one didn’t consider his transgressions when he had taken care of her while she was sick. A forced bath, followed by him basically keeping her in bed afterwards to rest. Not to mention that comment he had made which she could still recall despite her feverish state at the time.

  
  


_“Please purge your mind of any untoward thoughts you may have… for one, I’m hardly interested in doing those sorts of activities with you right now, you look a mess, dear. Nor would you be able to perform, I suspect, lethargic as you are. Secondly, if we were to entertain such ideas, then personally I would find it far more… entertaining and rewarding to see your clothes come off with more effort than a simple snap of my fingers,”_

  
  


“If… if I didn’t actually suspect you were actually serious about this untoward suggestion I would tell you to stop joking,” the Warrior of Light finally managed to mumble as she reached a hand up to bat his hand away from her horn, then swiftly crossed her arms tightly over her chest, tearing her yellow eyes away from his golden ones, though she could tell he was still watching her with that same interest that made her want to squirm, her tail wrapping around the side of her thigh. This didn’t seem to phase him the least, pulling his hand back to rest it on the railing once more.

“I’ve stated so before, and I will do so again; I meant what I said and I said what I meant. Whyever would I joke about such a _delightful_ solution to what bothers you, my dear...?”

Delightful? The word didn’t help on her flushed face, and the xaela hugged herself tighter, swallowing. He was actually serious about this. He actually suggested that they become intimate. While she was no maiden nor unfamiliar with such activities, this was hardly something that she should even consider.

“You’re an Ascian. The sworn enemy of Hydaelyn. Your kind is what we’re hoping to-.”

Again he interrupted her, though this time with a heavy and rather exaggerated sigh, rolling his head back..

“Must we do this entire dance again…?” Emet-Selch couldn’t help but roll his eyes in that theatrical manner of his. “Utter the same words over and over, repeating ourselves until we cease to be from the sheer _boredom_ of it all? It’s bad enough that they,” he stated, gesturing a gloved hand behind him in the direction of the Wandering Stairs, all without looking away from her, “keep on doing this, but honestly, hero…”

If the Ascian’s presence hadn’t been slightly unnerving before, it certainly was now as he let one hand glide across the railing towards her as he very much invaded her personal space again, towering over her even as he leaned down. The Warrior of Light tensed and was about to step back, at least until his free hand moved to rest at the back of her head, pulling her up close against his broad chest. The regalia dangled against her shoulder as she found herself staring into the red cloth of his sash, his warm breath brushing against her horn as he spoke in a much lower voice that made all of her tense further up. An utterly dominating presence that was large in so many ways, not only because of his much taller size.

“Think about what it is that you want, not what others think. Life is short for you, and sometimes… just sometimes you would be wise in indulging in whatever will get you through one more day, one more night. Try to truly _live_.”

Frozen against him the xaela couldn’t hope to do much, his gloved hand gripping the back of her turban as he refused to let her pull back, the warmth of his body offering some comfort against the chill of the night, a scent of expensive oils and perfume. Not to mention his nose pressing in against her horn, his lips teasing the sensitive skin below it.

“The choice lies before you, hero. If you wish to simply leave things as they are between us, then your friends are down there, surely eager to welcome you back to their _predictable_ company. Keep your… mask on, drink and be merry as you keep on playing your little game of pretend. If that company is not to your liking however, if you wish to be honest to yourself for once… then I will be in your room, waiting. And my dear…?” He paused for just a few seconds before he whispered in a husky tone she had never imagined she would hear from him. “I daresay the kind of care I can provide for you tonight is something you’ve never tasted before. And never will at the hand of any other.”

A confident smirk played across Emet-Selch’s lips as the gloved hand pulled away from the back of her head, letting her go while he turned and almost casually sauntered through a portal of the Void with that same wave he had used to bid her and the Scions goodbye before.

The Warrior of Light didn’t move, still wide eyed and holding her breath as she found herself alone once more.


	2. As Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now…” 
> 
> The sound of his all too calm voice brought her attention back from the door and back to him. Swallowing down her doubts, the Warrior of Light turned back to face her confidant for the evening, seeing him reaching out to her with an outstretched hand, wiggling two fingers in a beckoning motion, “come here. And sit.”

This had to be the pure definition of insanity. She _wasn’t_ actually considering this, was she?

After a rather devious Emet-Selch had left her standing alone on the walkway outside the aetheryte plaza the Warrior of Light began pacing back and forth, uncertain of how much time passed as she tried to process what had just happened. Her hands reached nervously up to adjust and fiddle with her rings and bracelets, turning swiftly around as her turban whipped around her head. No, of course she didn’t want this in any way, shape or form. Did she? If she turned right now and headed back downstairs she could forget that this ever happened, that the indecent conversation had ever taken place. If she were wise she would return to the Wandering Stairs this very moment and rejoin her friends, pretending that everything was fine as always. Hadn’t she done so for quite a while now? Surely she could keep it all bottled up and hidden until they had managed to defeat all the last Lightwardens. Drinks would be had and help her forget the way Emet-Selch had whispered so enticingly in that low voice she had never heard him use before, offering such tantalizing and yet scandalous suggestions on how to take her mind off of her current heavy thoughts. How close he had been and made her want to squirm, the sensation of his hot breath washing over her horn and just how that same warmth had seemed to spread to certain places in her body. Just his scent alone had made her shiver more than the cold of the night did. It scared her to even admit that if he hadn’t pulled back at that last moment she most likely would have grabbed onto him in return. It would be incredibly foolish of her to ignore this chance to do the sensible thing.

Against her better judgement the flustered healer found her feet taking her elsewhere than down the stairs of the aetheryte plaza where she had intended to go. Instead of going right in the direction of the stairs that would take her back towards the ground level, she turned left and slowly but surely made her way across the winding walkways above the markets. Her steps were quiet on the wood as she hesitantly looked down upon the small gathering going on underneath her. They were oblivious to the conversation that had happened just a stone throw away as they engaged in rather cheerful banter by the sounds of it, not that she could hear their words up where she stood. What would the Scions say if they knew just what was going through her mind at this very moment? How utterly _disgusted_ would they be with her?

Even so, she couldn’t find the strength to simply stop walking. More tense than she had been before and rather lightheaded the Warrior of Light turned her attention ahead… to where the walkway lead into the upper parts of the Pendants. Silently she walked, her legs seemingly determined to continue on their current path even as she felt as if everything around her had come to a still. The sounds below her sounded woolen, so far away. Instead the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own pulse thudding incessantly like a marching drum leading her onwards.

  
  
  
  


There were not many people wandering about the pendants this time, and the Warrior of Light managed to find her room without stumbling into anyone she knew. If she had been that fortunate, then perhaps they would have been able to persuade her to walk away from all of this. This situation that she should not be in if she knew better. Which she really should.

  
  


The door made just the slightest bit of protesting sound as it slid open, revealing a room with far less lighting than she was used to seeing in there. Small candles were lit and placed in various spots, offering a soft illumination and a certain type of mood that could not be mistaken. And she was _quite_ sure she had not left the orchestrion on as she heard faint music playing, a slow and unfamiliar piece that she could not recall having heard before. Swallowing the last of her hesitancy and doubt the Warrior of Light stepped forward, holding her breath as she turned her head to the right, looking up towards the elevated portion of her room. And sure enough, there he was.

Lounged on her bed with the ease of a resting cat, Emet-Selch had made himself quite comfortable where he was leaning back against the headboards as he appeared to be lost in one of her many books. For a few seconds she wondered whether he had even heard the sound of the door opening, or if she should turn and leave while she still could. Before she could weigh her choices however the Ascian resting on her bed lowered the book he was reading, peering at her from over the top of the pages with an all too pleased look on that devilish face of his. A crooked smile rested on his lips, and the look in his narrowed eyes… if it had set her thoughts aflame with wicked imagination earlier, it was even worse now.

Nary a word was uttered between them, the two opposing forces watching each other as if frozen in time. Despite his casual repose upon her bed he did not attempt to hide that obviously hungry look in that golden gaze of his, eyes lidded in a manner that made her stomach clench. Usually the xaela healer felt safe in this room, even when he had invaded them on that previous occasion to supposedly tend to her in her hour of frailty. Right now she felt even weaker however.

Then… ever so slowly and with great purpose Emet-Selch raised his right hand, snapping those long fingers of his with a sound that echoed inside the room… and the Warrior of Light heard the unmistaken sound of the lock mechanism in the door next to her, turning her head to stare as there was no way out of what was going to happen. Not that she could blame him for that as he had laid out the terms for this… and _she_ had actually come here, knowing fully well what he had offered her. Would he let her leave at this point? And if so… would she even be able to walk out if given the chance?

“Now…” 

The sound of his all too calm voice brought her attention back from the door and back to him. Swallowing down her doubts, the Warrior of Light turned back to face her confidant for the evening, seeing him reaching out to her with an outstretched hand, wiggling two fingers in a beckoning motion, “come here. And _sit_.” 

Those murmured words made her tail twitch slightly as a shiver ran down her spine. It took a few seconds before her feet would move, and then she gingerly stepped forward, her steps in time with the orchestrion playing in the background as she all too soon found herself standing next to her bed. Her eyes never left his as he watched her approach, completely relaxed and content to wait for her to take the time she needed to reach the bed. The look in his eyes made her think that perhaps he was savoring this moment of calm before he unleashed whatever he was plotting. Part of her hated to admit that she couldn’t help but be curious to find out.

Doing as bidden the xaela gathered up the skirts of her chiton, turning her yellow eyes a bit awkwardly to the floor as the intensity of his gaze made her cheeks feel warmer than they should. Even as she carefully sat down on the side of the bed next to his feet she couldn’t help but wonder why her heart was beating so rapidly. Being with men was hardly new to her, but none of them had looked at her like Emet-Selch did right now. Then again, they were hardly people she should rebuke the advances of. Dalliances were not uncommon for adventurers, a passing comfort whenever she had felt the need. But this was decidedly different… and perhaps why she was uncertain on how to proceed. Also, none of her earlier bedpartners had the same level of charisma and mental fortitude of the man sitting next to her.

Soft material brushed against her bare shoulder, turning her attention slightly towards him again as he ran his gloved fingers slowly down her arm towards her slim wrist.

“If you hadn’t come here of your own volition…” he began softly, that amused smile still present on his lips as he raised her right hand, then reached up to begin slipping her rings off, one by one, depositing them on the bed next to him. “...I would ask you what you were so frightened of, my dear…” An eyebrow arched in wry amusement as he slowly began unworking the bracelets at his own pace, oddly relaxed and seemingly in no hurry. Which was somewhat comforting, she had to admit.

“But you would not be here unless you truly wished to be.”

To her big surprise however the Ascian raised her hand to his mouth, leaning slightly forward where he sat to press his lips against the back of her hand in what she would call a tender kiss, all while he pulled on the large bracelet and slipped it off of her arm. Her expression must have been a flustered one or something similar as he looked rather pleased, giving her that same hungry look where he peered down at her, his lips still lingering against her hand. Even when they were both sitting he towered over her, and in the privacy of her room there would be no interruptions… unless one of the Scions were to stop by. That conflicting thought was brushed away as Emet-Selch resumed his work of ridding her of her various jewelry, one hand still holding onto her wrist while his free one ran teasing light touches over the black scales that snaked up her arm.

“But there’s nary a reason to worry… my little poppet.” The silver armlet followed suit, joining the ever growing pile of jewelry, his grip on her wrist tightening ever so slightly. 

“I intend to take _very_ good care of you.”

  
  


“I.. I’m not scared,” the Warrior of Light responded, hating how uncertain she sounded as she spoke, slightly taken by surprise at the new term of endearment he seemingly had chosen for her. “I--.” Her words were cut short as his hand on her wrist tugged her closer, her eyes widening in surprise as she was forced to scoot further onto the bed and up against his leg. With her sitting closer to him now Emet-Selch reached up to her shoulders, pulling her back up against him so she was sitting between his knees on top of his skirts, yet not completely against his chest. While he wasn’t entirely forceful nor getting straight to what he intended, it was clear he wasn’t going to let her assume control when she seemed so hesitant and awkward still.

“I remember them well, the early days when I founded my Empire,” the Ascian continued on a tangent and sighed where he sat behind her, leaning in closer against her back as his hands moved from her shoulders to her left arm, circling around her smaller form to start on the task of removing the various metal jewelry there as he looked over her left shoulder. “You wouldn’t _believe_ all the people who were so desperate to earn my favour. Willing to do _anything_ for the chance to crawl underneath these skirts…” The very same skirts she was now sitting on. The thought of moving too much kept her hands firmly on her lap as she was only too aware of how his inner thighs pressed against her hips.

“All of them so terribly eager to suck my cock.”

Usually his words seemed overly formal, which might be why the word sounded even filthier than it should to the xaela. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that he was practically half whispering it against her left horn where he sat directly behind her. If her shoulders had been tense she didn’t notice it before she felt his large hands slowly and firmly slide up her now bare arms after tossing her rings and bracelets aside. They settled on her shoulders just briefly before he reached up to take a hold of her turban. It was easy enough to pull off, and almost casually Emet-Selch tossed it aside before he slipped his hands further down to unfasten her necklace, leaning in close to brush his nose against her horn, his fingers going out of their way to stroke along the scales that covered the sides of her neck. “Luckily there’s no need for _you_ to beg me for my attention… “

There were many things she wanted to ask, but it seemed as if no words wanted to leave her throat, especially with how close he was to it right now. Even less when she felt him move slightly, his nose and mouth pressing in against the back of her braided hair. Emet-Selch inhaled softly before she felt his hands working on undoing the braid there. This… was not exactly how she had expected things to happen, even if she wasn’t exactly sure how she thought this entire situation would carry out. But at least he didn’t seem intent on ravaging her and simply taking, instead he seemed perfectly content to take his time in letting her become accustomed to his closeness and what was going to happen between them. His fingers were oddly deft and nimble at the task of handling her hair, she even had to admit that it felt comforting, a contrast to the touch of lips that brushed against the top of her head, making her want to squirm slightly between his legs. Instead she gripped her knees even tighter. Once the braid was undone his hands covered her small shoulders, and this time she felt him grip at the cloth there, pulling the chiton down over her shoulders, letting the material drag gently on her skin in a slow manner that made her tail flick.

This was really happening… and this time he wasn’t snapping her clothes off for simplicity. The Warrior of Light held her breath as the cloth slid down her upper arms, yet felt her own arms move up by themselves so he could ease the upper part of the garment off, leaving her upper torso bare. Awkwardly she reached up to cover her breasts, feeling self-conscious even if he had seen her naked before. It was in a totally different setting than _this_ , and while she had been annoyed and flustered back then, there had not been this intense warmth in her lower abdomen, this way she both wanted it to stop and to continue at the same time.

“Lie down on your front, poppet.”

“Huh?” Confused and a bit shyly she turned her head to look back up at him where he sat. The look he gave her was clearly amused and he canted his head as he brought one hand up towards his mouth. “I do vaguely recall promising to tend to your poor back.” With that said he bit into the tip of the index finger, slowly pulling on the glove as he watched her. Once it was loosened slightly he reached his hand out towards her. “Bite.” Slightly puzzled the xaela looked at the glove and then at him, then slowly opened her mouth to bite down on the loosened tip of his glove, blushing faintly. Satisfied with her assistance Emet-Selch smirked, then slowly pulled his hand free from the glove, reaching out to pat her scaled cheek as if praising her before he plucked the glove back from her teeth. “And besides… it ought to help you relax so that we might better enjoy ourselves to our best intent,” Emet-Selch calmly explained before he reached up to loosen his other glove, and this time he didn’t need to ask her as he placed his finger directly in front of her mouth, smirking as she bit down so he could discard that glove as well.

“While I _could_ simply bend you over the table and take you there, I think tonight calls for some more refinement than what you might be used to. The xaela men of Othard always were such savage, uncultured brutes…” Was that a snort of derision that left him? That comment made the xaela woman bristle just a bit, pressing her lips together after he had taken the second glove back and tossed it aside. “They’re not as bad as you think, and our culture isn’t something for you to ridicule,” she stated firmly, still feeling rather conscious about how she was covering her breasts with her arms where she sat in front of him, even if she was mostly facing the other way. Both of his eyebrows raised as he looked down at her, leaning closer and over her as he reached a hand out to grip at her chin. Slowly he grinned down at her, gesturing with his free hand in the direction of the dining table. “Well, if you simply want me to throw you down and _fuck_ you until you scream like a needy little trollop, that can _certainly_ be arranged.”

Her cheeks flushed fully, her face warm as she sputtered. “N-no!”

And her reaction made the Ascian chuckle, which again caused her to jump slightly as he let go of her chin in favour of stroking a hand down her neck, his voice low and husky. “Then do as I suggested and lie down… and we’ll enjoy this in a manner that’s so much better suited to keep you distracted _all_ night, poppet.”

  
  


Doing as bidden the still flustered xaela shifted forward, having to steady herself on one of his knees as she pushed away from him. Carefully she moved forward onto her knees, not daring to look back at him as she laid down, facing the room as she lay flat on her front and moved her arms in front of her. Behind her she felt the weight of the bed shift, all before the Ascian moved to straddle her thighs, his larger form now keeping her in place.

“Good girl…” His voice was low, near purring as she felt him lean forwards, his hands coming to settle on her shoulder blades, his bare skin against her bare skin for the first time.

Becoming aware of the fact that she was biting down on her lower lip slightly, the healer took a few deep breaths… and then her eyes widened as his thumbs pressed in on her tense muscles. His hands worked slowly and firmly, applying a moderate amount of pressure as he obviously tested her preference, his fingertips seeking out the tension hidden underneath her skin. Around and around across her upper back those fingertips dug in, moving in symmetrical circles as Emet-Selch began exploring her body. And then he found what he was looking for.

His thumbs suddenly dug into a particularly tense and sensitive area, causing the healer to let out a sudden gasp as her fingers gripped the covers of the bed tightly, her eyes wide. Above her the Ascian couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning forward with a knowing smirk.

“Hmmmm, I do look forward to hearing _more_ of those sounds from you as the night progresses.”

That… was not exactly comfortable, but yet she couldn’t deny that it felt good in a twisted way. And she was barely able to stifle another gasp as he continued his administrations to her back to deal with the knots, formed from all the weights she had to shoulder so far.

It was clearly more sensual than any other massage she had gotten so far in her life, his large hands slowly and strongly working her muscles in an attempt to help her relax, quite possibly also to help her get used to him actually touching her. And by Hydaelyn, did the Warrior of Light find herself slowly melting under his hands as he gradually worked his way down her back, utilizing all his fingers as he worked the areas around her spine. He… really had done this before, that much was clear as she let out a soft groan the moment his fingers found a knot near her lower back. If it hadn’t been such a deep massage she might even find it more relaxing than titillating, but the latter was clearly his intent. And eventually confirmed as she felt his weight shift from where he was straddling her thighs, moving further down and supporting himself more on his hands, adding more pressure as a contrast to the warm lips that pressed in between her shoulder blades. Yet another breathy sound escaped past her lips, and the flush that crossed her cheeks now were not of embarrassment.

“Such a lovely little creature you are…” His voice was breathy as well, and slowly she felt his hands ease up on their pressure, but still firm as they began stroking up her sides, fingertips following the raised points of her scales. Emet-Selch slowly and meticulously traced them, his hands running up from her hips to her waist, then gradually his touches turned featherlight as fingers brushed the sides of her breasts. His breath felt like fire against her spine as he gradually kissed his way downwards, his hair tickling her bare back slightly.

“Now I _almost_ wish you begged me to ravage you on that table..” His chuckle against her back was low and alluring, and the feel of his hands making their way down towards her hips again made the Warrior of Light squirm just slightly, pressing her thighs together as she forced herself to lie still. Not that she could move much right now with most of his weight on top of her legs as he had scooted further down, almost lying on top of her as he placed kiss after sensual kiss towards the small of her back.

Slowly his hands settled on her hips, gripping into the cloth there as he let out a sigh against her back, his warm breath washing over her sensitive skin and sending shivers down her spine, her tail curling.

“You wanted a distraction however, and it would be such a shame to cut things short when we have _so much_ to look forward to...”

While his words were sinful enough, it was his voice in particular that was doing things to her, and not just making her shiver. With him this close, with his fingers digging into her hips through the thin cloth of her robes and the skirt underneath she found it difficult to ignore the warmth that was slowly but surely spreading throughout her abdomen, as well as a tingling sensation down her legs. This time she found it difficult to hold back a soft groan, and as she did she felt Emet-Selch slipping his fingers inside her partially disrobed chiton, proceeding to slowly pull it and her skirt alike down past her hips and thighs.

Unable to stop herself the Warrior of Light turned her head to look over her shoulder, holding her breath as she saw the Ascian keep his entire focus on her. His still clothed form loomed over her darkly, his eyes hungrily set on studying every inch of skin that gradually got revealed as he with great patience pulled her clothes down, having to move off of her as he did so. The low lighting in the room made him look rather different, casting slight shadows on his face. Or perhaps that was because of the dark look in his golden eyes. With her legs freed the xaela only hesitated for a moment before she shifted them slightly, making it easier for the Ascian to finally pull the garments off completely and unceremoniously tossed them aside to the floor next to the bed. Her smallclothes still offered a minimal degree of protection from his appreciative gaze as he slowly looked over her smaller form, grinning slyly at her as he bit just slightly into his lower lip. Under the weight of his lustful gaze she couldn’t help but move her arm up in front of her chest where she lay, and her tail wrapped itself around her thigh. Why did it feel as if he saw so much more than just her skin? Why did she feel so exposed in his company? The feeling was scary… but it also made her heart beat faster for other reasons.

“Yes… quite lovely indeed,” Emet-Selch finally concluded, looking quite content where he kneeled behind her, then raised his right hand to beckon her closer with two fingers and a smirk playing across his lips. “Come.” It sounded very much like an order to her, and the healer swallowed as she used her free hand to push herself gingerly up into a sitting position, watching him in return as she turned to face him once more. Yet he repeated the beckoning motion once more, nodding down directly in front of him. “… don’t make me tell you twice,” he drawled lazily, and she felt her face heat up as she cautiously scooted closer, welcomed by him as he moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her firmly into his lap. His free hand slowly moved up to her face, running his knuckles lightly over the scales on her cheeks as he studied her with that same intense gaze that she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from, her face feeling even warmer now with him touching it, his other hand stroking almost tenderly down her twitching tail.

“Now poppet… wouldn’t you say it’s time you returned the favour and helped me undress as well…?” His tone was clearly teasing, yet there was no mistaking the pressing urgency that lay underneath his words… nor the fact that something else was pressing up against her behind even through all the extravagant layers that he wore. The Warrior of Light ignored the blood rushing to her cheeks, then nodded once before her eyes fell down towards his torso. Well… she certainly had one serious task ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that I would make foreplay so wordy. But I enjoy writing a seductive and suave Emet-Selch too much. I honestly thought they would both be naked and sweating at this point, but the blasted Ascian wants to do this all proper and memorable, sorry. Chapter 3 is partially written so I hope I can post it in not too long. The real smut IS coming.


	3. Upon her lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like it when you beg, poppet…” There was an unfamiliar warmth in his voice as he snaked one hand up to cup her breast, long fingers brushing over the pebbled nipple there. Hesitant to squirm again the healer attempted to tilt her head away from him, tugging on his robes.  
> “I’m not going to get the rest of your clothes off like this,” she half muttered, cheeks flushed with both irritation and the desire that was slowly starting to take over her better judgement. How couldn’t she help but feel the effects of the attention he paid to her neck and the sensitive spots there? “Work with me for o-”

“Just… how many layers are there…?” the Warrior of Light murmured and reached up to grab onto the furred lining of the black Garlean jacket, and Emet-Selch was only too happy to move his arms to make it easier for her, all while smirking in wicked amusement as he gave her tail a caressing stroke.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, my dearest poppet… show some  _ patience _ .”

The chuckle that followed his last word made her happy she was staring at his chest instead of his infuriating face, slipping the rather extravagant garment off of his shoulders. It was clear that Garlean fashion was made by skilled artisans, the xaela briefly thought as she studied it for a moment, then looked back up at him before she tossed it behind her by the foot of the bed. But… it was hardly practical. A small jacket on top of outer robes, then several layers underneath? Why had he entrusted this task to her? Usually she rather enjoyed helping undress her partners, but this would take a while. And judging by the firmness that pressed up against her, as well as the fact his breathing had quickened ever so slightly... he was getting excited as well.

“You  _ could _ snap it all off,” she pointed out with just the slightest flush to her cheeks, accenting the freckles there even more.The sash was by far the easiest, and the Warrior of Light undid the knot holding it in place around his torso. Off it went, tossed in the same direction as the jacket. “I mean…” While she worked on the outer black robes the Ascian himself simply watched, occasionally moving his arms from stroking her tail and hip to assist her as she began working to rid him of his rather elaborate ensemble. Seeing an opportunity he took the chance to stroke a finger teasingly down one of her horns, his eyes occasionally dropping down to the front of her torso now that her breasts were no longer hidden.

“Oh, come on now, where would the  _ fun _ be in that?” he teased the Warrior of Light, pulling her a bit higher up on his lap to press her bared chest against his still robed torso, smirking at the slightly surprised sound she let out. “I do so enjoy watching your fingers work.” Trust him to not even attempt to hide the innuendo underlying those words. “Besides … I haven’t bedded a xaela before. I intend to enjoy this for all it’s worth. To draw sinful sounds from you, make you writhe in the most exquisite of pleasures… I look forward to finding all the ways to use your…  _ unique _ anatomy to my advantage,” he mused, running the nail of his index finger back up her horn. The teasing and overly suggestive words made her avert her eyes as she felt her face would flush in full force again if she looked up at him, licking her lips as she worked on unbuckling his ornate belt. It would make sense that somebody ancient like him had entertained several bedpartners as time went by, especially if they had wanted to earn their favour with the Garlean Emperor like he had mentioned before.

“So…” He let out a hum, foregoing stroking her horn as he instead lowered his hand to trace the scales at her cheek and neck instead, “just how sensitive are these, hmmm…?”

The motion sent a shudder down her spine, her tail twitching just slightly as she inhaled, and Emet-Selch chuckled, making note of her reaction. “Ah, how  _ delightful _ .”

Just as the healer tossed the now discarded belt aside she shouldn’t be surprised as he closed the distance between them even further, pressing his hand at where her tail connected to her spine, his face moving to the crook of her neck. But it still caught her slightly off guard, and an unbidden gasp rose from her chest as Emet-Selch seemed intent on exploring the scales on her neck… now with his lips and tongue. His mouth opened as he kissed and nibbled at the harder parts on her skin, eliciting a strangled moan from the healer as she found it harder to focus on the many garments of his that she was supposed to take off. “Ah…!”

One of his hands tightened its grip at the base of her tail while the other grabbing a fistful of her hair, keeping her head in place as he ran his tongue up her neck scales, leaving a trail of saliva behind. 

“How about your tail, poppet? Are there any particular spots there, I wonder? On second thought,  _ don’t _ tell me… I will find out soon enough…” There was a husky tone to his voice as he spoke, right over the still wet and sensitive scales underneath her horn.

Hadn’t he intended for her to undress him? How was she supposed to do that when he was doing  _ this _ ? Still she swallowed, stifling another moan as best as she could when that horrible Ascian resumed his ministrations, now daring to open his mouth to press his tongue across the scales, making her quiver slightly and grit her teeth together. It was distracting for sure, and her hands gripped tightly onto the front of his robes as she was unable to stop herself from squirming on his lap.

That sudden movement made him react in a manner that she hadn’t foreseen, and the Warrior of Light yelped as his fingers dug sharply into her tail and his other hand pulled slightly harder on her hair, rolling his hips in a languid motion while he let out a hungry, reverberating groan that made her breath come to a still. Deep, far too deep compared to his usual voice… With the way he was holding her she was trapped on his lap and unable to pull away, especially considering how much larger and physically stronger he was than her. Not to mention all the numerous Ascian tricks he had up his sleeve. With no escape from his forceful embrace she tightened her grip on his robes and held her breath, tense as a string as she awaited his next move.

Dragging himself out of the sudden moment of passion, Emet-Selch seemed to suddenly relax and let out a shuddering sigh that washed over her neck. Then he placed a soft kiss on the scales, albeit a little lower this time, inhaling before he spoke again and gradually loosening his tight grip on the xaela woman.

“Such… a fucking little temptress… hurry up,  _ or _ ...”

Pure lust was just one of the things she heard in his voice, as there was also the hidden threat there. That demeanor was unlike the composure he usually displayed and had shown while undressing her and tending to her back. Even so, she had to admit that it had sent a rush through her, making her heart beat even faster.

“I-It’s not that easy when you keep on doing that,” she retorted with a slight stammer, trying to regain her composure, swallowing as she resumed her intricate task of disrobing him. Almost reluctantly Emet-Selch sighed, letting go of her hair and tail as she managed to unfasten the high collar of the robes, making it possible to start taking the garment off. Yet he didn’t stop using his mouth in ways that made it even harder to keep still on his lap.

"Oh… sweet, little poppet… I’m merely trying to alleviate my boredom.  _ You _ were the one who accepted the offer to get formally introduced to my more private parts…” His arms twisted as he assisted her, but he didn’t hesitate to reach down to give one of her buttocks an appreciative squeeze, only letting go once her smaller hands began pulling the white shift up. Ilm after ilm of skin got bared, and the xaela couldn’t help but bite down on her lower lip as she studied the torso in front of her as she unveiled it. Well, it wasn’t hard to believe he had been a legatus. While he wasn’t overly muscled he was still fit, scarred in a few places… and she couldn’t deny that she felt the urge to run her hands over those muscles, to explore them with her hands and mouth. The few seconds it took for her to get the garment over his head was the only reprieve she got from his hands and mouth as Emet-Selch dove back in, one hand at her back as he pulled her straight up against him with a soft moan that nearly got stuck in his throat.

The feeling of his chest against hers made her only more aware of how fast her heart was beating against her ribcage, and the Ascian wrapped one arm around her as he sought to pay attention to her other horn with even greater fervor than he had shown its twin. Lips hungrily mouthed its surface, seeking to elicit sounds from her she guessed, and the Warrior of Light desperately tried to push herself up on her knees from his lap.

“E...Emet-Selch, please!” Her strained voice was begging as she uttered his title, and his hands fell upon her hips once more as he pulled her down against his lap as he breathed hotly against the side of her head.

“I like it when you beg, poppet…” There was an unfamiliar warmth in his voice as he snaked one hand up to cup her breast, long fingers brushing over the pebbled nipple there. Hesitant to squirm again the healer attempted to tilt her head away from him, tugging on his robes.

“I’m not going to get the rest of your clothes off like this,” she half muttered, cheeks flushed with both irritation and the desire that was slowly starting to take over her better judgement. How couldn’t she help but feel the effects of the attention he paid to her neck and the sensitive spots there? “Work with me for o-”

To her surprise the Ascian stopped in his movements, however he still kept his hands firmly on her hips. Confused she let the word trail off, waiting for something even if she didn’t know just what. He hadn’t let her go just yet, so she couldn’t easily proceed with her given task. A slow and excruciatingly heavy sigh left him. The next moment she felt herself falling back onto the bed, letting out a startled sound as the air got knocked out of her lungs.

Before she knew it Emet-Selch was on top of her, though supporting himself on his hands as he placed them on either side of her head. This position was nothing but suggestive; her on her back, thighs spread out over his hips and him kneeling over her between her legs. There was no hiding the bump that pressed against her smallclothes either, and the xaela felt her face flush up again as she looked up at the man on top of her, arms lying on either side of her head. His body completely eclipsed her smaller one, his arms and legs locking her in place as he watched her with a fierce look in his golden eyes, his hair framing his slightly flushed face. This was an entirely new light to see Emet-Selch in, as she could honestly say she hadn’t predicted that she was going to end up in this kind of situation with him tonight when she had gone off to celebrate with the Scions. While he wasn’t what most would consider conventionally attractive, the healer couldn’t help but feel the urge to roll her hips against his… not to mention imagine just what this would be like if they were both rid of their clothes at that very moment.

  
  


It was questionable whether he could read her thoughts or not, but the Ascian reached a hand down to undo the fastenings of the red skirt, letting out a huff. “Please… is there aught wrong with getting caught in this moment we’re sharing? Take it as a compliment.”

Leaning further down he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, his third eye bumping against her own scales. Warmth was radiating off of him, and the xaela healer swallowed, slowly moving her hands up to rest them on his shoulders. 

“It’s hardly fair that you’re more dressed than I am.“

A few seconds passed as she felt him tug on the skirts and hurriedly began working them down his hips, shifting his legs to kick them further down his legs.

“Oh  _ trust _ me, I’m working to rectify said issue.”

True to his word he reached for her hips and hooked his fingers into her smallclothes, slowly beginning the process of pulling them down and raising her hips slightly from the mattress as he did so. With her lower half now mostly off the bed she wasn’t able to move much at all, and the way he watched her made her breath come to a halt. How did he manage to make her feel so incredibly bare and vulnerable, unlike other men? It was not only arousal that made her flush with need, but the sense of danger also crawled down her spine to the very tip of her tail as it curled up tightly around her thigh. An observation that Emet-Selch had to smirk at, one of his hands letting go of her smallclothes so he could move the tail out of the way so he could resume undressing her completely.

“Come on now… I’d say we’re  _ well _ past you being shy, considering I’ve already beheld nearly every ilm of your lovely little body.” 

With most of the layers off now the bulge in his pants that was even more evident as it pressed against her, and the Warrior of Light let out a breathy gasp, staring up into the Ascian’s half darkened face where his golden eyes were near glowing as he watched her. And then slowly resumed pulling her smallclothes down her thighs, leaving her completely bare underneath him.

Flinging the last of her garments over his shoulder Emet-Selch let his gaze roam over her nude form, and the xaela swallowed as she too studied him in return. Her eyes fell below his waist and to the black, tented pants he was wearing… surely they had to be uncomfortable at this point. There was no denying that the Ascian was feeling as aroused as she was now, if not even more. Slowly she reached down past her abdomen with the intent to begin unfastening the final garments that stood between them, but before she could begin his larger hand grabbed firmly onto her wrist, bringing her hand up to his face in a slow, near sinister manner.

“No.” The word was dark and tinged with both lust and frustration at once, the same emotions reflected upon Emet-Selch’s face as he exhaled against her palm, then pressed his lips wetly to it. The Warrior of Light blinked, slightly confused for a moment… at least until he loosened his grip on her wrist to kiss right above her pulse there, followed by a light nip of his teeth. 

“Not yet.”

Without another word he scooted further back on the bed, leaning more over her as he turned his attention further down the xaela’s body and moved to grab onto her thighs.

For a moment the Warrior of Light wasn’t sure just what she should do as he seemed intent on dictating the flow for the evening’s activities, pushing her upper body slightly up from the mattress as she watched him curiously. When he began kissing the inside of her thigh however, she realized that thinking wasn’t needed that very moment, biting back a moan as his forceful lips seemed like they would leave marks on the soft skin there.

Further up and up her thigh he went, watching her hungrily though heavy lashes. Well, this was certainly different than his earlier suggestion of foregoing intimacy in favour of being taken roughly on top of the table. Anticipation raced within her, only for the Warrior of Light to let out a wanton sound as Emet-Selch finally reached the apex of her thighs and saw fit to run a wet tongue up the length of her aroused sex.

Never had she thought she’d ever see an Ascian between her thighs and tending to her in such a seemingly selfless way, but now that she was in this situation… she’d have to admit that even if he was her enemy she would be a bloody fool to ask him to stop now. Part of her also suspected that in his current aroused state he would be extremely difficult to tear away from whatever he had planned. And if he had that same thought in mind, she wouldn’t even care if Ardbert or even the Scions themselves barged into the room right now.

His right hand moved from her thigh to inbetween her legs, spreading her folds open in front of him as he gave an appreciative chuckle. 

“It would be remiss of me to not ensure you’d be ready for me, poppet…”

Then he began working on said task, closing the distance between himself and her inner folds, sending the xaela reeling. Her chest heaved as she bit down slightly on her lower lip, unable to tear her eyes away from the burgundy head between her thighs as she felt him begin to explore her in earnest. Gently at first, the flat of his tongue pressing against her slit before he moved further up. When his lips closed around her clit however she was unable to keep herself steady, one of her elbows slipping on the mattress as her eyes widened.

“Dusk mother…!” she groaned, her mouth open as she tried to simply breathe.

And damn him, the Ascian had the nerve to remove his lips from the sensitive bundle of nerves as he sighed, his hot breath teasing her further.

“If you’re going to sing someone's praises, don’t you think it should be mine and not that of your false gods?” he mock-sulked, then resumed his ministrations and pulled more on her scaled hip with his left hand, long fingers holding her in place as he worked. An involuntary sound escaped the healer’s lips as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, fighting the urge to squirm underneath his mouth. While it was clear that the charismatic bastard had a silver tongue from the first moment he had strolled up to them outside the Crystal Tower, she didn’t expect it to be utilized in this way. As if his mouth wasn’t already making this enjoyable enough she felt his fingers slowly starting to trace around her opening… all before his index finger found its way inside her and stroked.

This time the words that escaped her lips were near breathless. “Oh… please, please…”

Another finger soon followed, spreading her more open even as he groaned against her wet sex, coming up for air just briefly before fastening his lips around her clit again. How she had hated that tongue at times, yet now she couldn’t get enough of it, writhing underneath him.

“Ngh, Emet-See--”

Her voice got cut off as she felt him insert a second and a third finger, spreading her wider on those long digits as she found herself getting more and more wet as he seemed to know just all the spots within her to stroke. Both the sounds from her own mouth and the indecent sounds from him stimulating her sex grew in volume as he didn’t stop, making her lose track of time. Ever so slowly the Warrior of Light felt herself growing more and more taut where she lay, her toes and tail curling with need. She was getting close.

So close…!

Just as she was about to feel herself reach that much desired peak however Emet-Selch pulled back, breathing heavily as he pushed himself up on his knees, licking his lips clean. The fire in his eyes from before had been reignited as he watched her, both hands reaching down as he nimbly began undoing his pants, kicking off his boots in the process. The Warrior of Light kept her silence, paying rapt attention to him as he almost hastily began pulling down the clothes he had left down his angular hips. And she couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit intimidated as the man was bared in front of her. Sure, she hadn’t expected him to be small, but she couldn’t help but have doubts whether she’d be able to take all of him comfortably as she found herself dumbly staring at the state of his arousal that seemed even bigger from where she was lying in front of him. But in her current moment of ardor she was determined to try, as was he. That much was clear as Emet-Selch moved to kneel between her legs again, unabashed and a bit forceful as he pulled on her hips to bring them together with a lustful growl rising from his chest.

Lying on her back the xaela tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling as she hooked her legs around his hips. His hands were in turn quick to grab onto her thighs, sensually stroking down the black scales there. His own quickened breath suggested that he too was more than eager to take things further, his erection firm and proud as he settled between her legs.

“Oh, sweet little poppet…” Emet-Selch purred, his long fingers slid underneath the knee of her right leg, raising and pulling the back of her thigh up against his torso, her ankle now resting against his shoulder while his hand gripped her scaled hip tightly. “I’ve  _ so _ looked forward to this.”

And so had she, the healer had to admit to herself, feeling herself flush with desire and need. Her left hand reached down past her belly to spread herself open for him, feeling the hardness of his shaft against her thigh. “Please…” she breathed, unable to move much with how he was holding her in place, but still she tried to roll her hips against him, anything to make him continue.

With no reason to hold back the Ascian did not hesitate much, his right hand taking hold of his cock as he watched her with a greedy desire in his eyes. “Look at me when I take you.” The order came almost like a growl, and the Warrior of Light nodded her head once, her eyes on his demanding gaze as she felt something brush up between her fingers… followed by a sensation that sent her mind reeling and made her bite back a gasp, gritting her teeth.

Emet-Selch’s size was indeed something else now that she got to experience it, and she was happy that she had brushed aside the ridiculous offer of him taking her roughly on the table before. Because if she hadn’t been wet and eager for this, there’s no way that he would be able to fit comfortably inside her. But right now all she could focus on was how she gradually went from being so very empty to pleasantly filled, the thick cock being just what she had desired after him teasing and pleasing her so torturously, even if she had to remind herself to relax.

She moaned and arched her lower back just a little, and this drew a satisfied smirk from him in return before he thrust further into her. This was a tad tighter than she was used to, despite the fact that her auri partners hadn’t been small by any means. But right now being so deliciously stretched was just what she needed to take her mind off the worries that had plagued her earlier during the evening. All that mattered now was this.

“I… I’m okay,” she breathed, giving him a nod to continue as she grabbed tightly onto the bed sheets underneath her with her right hand. The xaela was unable to stop herself however from squirming just slightly in his grip, but his hand on her hip ensured that she didn’t slip away from him. Her back twisted, the sensation travelling further down her spine into her tail as it curled up around his hip, pressing into the small of his back. A thing that Emet-Selch didn’t seem to disagree with as he groaned, briefly letting go of her thigh in favour of stroking down the black scales of her tail. “Oh, I’d say you’re  _ more _ than simply okay… give yourself some credit.” His voice was heavy with lust, guttural and deep as he drew breath between his teeth, then bucked his hips to fully sheathe himself inside her. Underneath him the healer did her best to breathe despite her urge to clench down on the intrusion that dominated all of her senses so. The Ascian let out a groan with a strained look on his face, leaning forward as he steadied himself with his right hand, his left hand stroking up her thigh and long fingers digging into her buttock as he began a leisurely pace.

“That’s it…”

It shouldn’t feel like this, should it? The xaela wrapped her leg and tail tighter around his narrow hips as he settled into a rhythm that made her whimper, desperately wanting more where she lay. Her enemy he might be, but now with him above her, illuminated by candle light and looking just as caught up in the moment as she was, she couldn’t help but be enamored by the sight and feel of him. His eyes were on hers, his skin glistened with perspiration as his muscles moved underneath, his hair partially dishevelled. The man whose empire she had fought against for so long. The blasted  _ Ascian _ she hadn’t intended on ending up in this scandalous situation with. Perhaps the fact that this was morally wrong was what captivated her so about this entire situation. In addition to the fact that he was beautiful, she had to admit. Her cheeks flushed anew with renewed desire, her left arm slowly moving up to stroke his bare chest and feel the muscles moving underneath his skin. Almost tenderly she made her way up to his upper arm, gripping tightly onto him with a needy moan. 

“... m-more!”

Trust the damn Ascian to seize the opportunity to make fun of her. “Such a needy...and cock hungry little poppet…” he murmured with a cocky smirk, obviously pleased as he leaned down and licked slowly up her cheek before he placed a kiss right next to her mouth. “Beg some more… mmm, I know you can do better than that.” Still he kept that relaxed pace, breathing against her cheek as he seemed to savour every thrust into her… and the xaela dug her nails into his arm, letting go of the sheets in favour of reaching up and gripping the hair at the back of his neck.

“J… just fuck me..!”

A satisfied smirk spread across his lips as he readjusted his grip on her hip, pulling her higher up against him. “Better…” He exhaled, making a content sound in his throat as he persisted with that same painfully slow pace. “Now do it  _ properly _ , I want to hear you sing for me.”

He was simply unbelievable. Frustration and embarrassment at the request, nay… order, made the Warrior of Light stare up at Emet-Selch as he grinned down at her, his flushed face showing that he was clearly not as calm as he tried to sound. She blushed, swallowed the brief shame she felt at being asked to  _ beg _ the Ascian for more stimulation, doing her best to focus on how his cock felt inside her. She had been so close, and she only had to swallow her pride for just a moment to make him give her what she craved so much at that very moment.

“Please, I… I need you… Emet-Selch,” she managed to stammer out amidst her fluster, hating how desperate she sounded and imagining she must have sounded absolutely  _ pathetic _ . For some seconds the healer was uncertain whether he was going to make her beg again, but then Emet-Selch growled, the sound alien in her ears… and then he was on her, almost feverishly bruising his lips upon hers in what was decidedly  _ not _ a romantic kiss. Greedy and passionate were far more appropriate words to describe it, but right now she didn’t care. Especially when he seemed to let go of his inhibitions and started to work his cock into her with more enthusiasm and force, far more eagerly than he had before. The hand gripping her buttock slid down her leg, fingers leaving welts behind before he grabbed firmly under her knee, spreading her more open to make it easier for him as he started fucking her in earnest.

A sob left her mouth and entered his, yet he was unwilling to give her mouth the freedom she needed just yet, his tongue wrestling against hers. But after a few seconds he pulled back just slightly, and the minimal space was all she needed to throw her head back and simply cry out her need.

In the back of her rather distracted mind she hoped that the noise didn’t carry on over to the nearby rooms.

The maddening pace made her unable to keep quiet as Emet-Selch too didn’t care to contain himself as he groaned next to her head, the hand he was supporting himself with moved to wrap around her back and hold her close to him. It was more than simply intimate, his warm and sweat covered skin against hers, her breasts pressed up against his torso as she arched her back off the covers and threatened to break the skin on his arm as she held on even tighter. This only showed signs of encouraging the Ascian further, returning the favour as he panted against her horn and dug his fingers into her thigh, fucking her roughly into the mattress.

For how long it went on the Warrior of Light could not tell. All she was aware of was how Emet-Selch seemed by some devious twist to find all the right spots inside her, how he held tightly onto her and didn’t give her much room to move at all. Yet she found herself not minding it at all, eager for his touch as he utterly dominated her

“My filthy little hero… nngh,” he groaned, his voice deep with lust as he barely had enough air to get the words out. Instead he settled for nipping at her throat.

She was unable to hold on any longer.

A pleasured wail rose from her chest as she felt her muscles tense up around him. Her nails scratched into his shoulder, her other hand pulled roughly on his hair… all while her thighs jerked in his grip, grinding her hips against his as she rode out her orgasm, her head spinning from the rush. All she could focus on was how utterly full she felt as the Ascian who held so tightly onto her let out the most lustful sound she’d ever heard from a man, moaning against her neck as he took what he wanted from her, and she didn’t care as long as he didn’t stop. Nor did he, not until she felt his arm around her back tighten its already forceful grip on her, threatening to squeeze the air out of her lungs as he cried out roughly against her horn. Ragged breaths escaped him as he gave a few final vicious thrusts into her aching sex, riding out his release as well. Still holding onto her he allowed himself to lie down, breathing heavily against her horn that made the Warrior of Light quiver in her post-coital bliss, her muscles finally relaxing as she tried to simply breathe. The room was still spinning, she was caught underneath Emet-Selch’s warm and sweat covered torso as he focused on catching his breath again, his back moving underneath her fingers. Once again she could hear the orchestrion playing in the background, not quite as loud as her and the Ascian’s heavy breaths as they both needed time to collect themselves after their dalliance. Part of her couldn’t believe she had actually gone through with this, yet part of her couldn’t help but want to hold onto him and not break out of this moment even as she felt his cock softening inside her.

  
  


“Such… a fucking beatiful shade of blue…” When Emet-Selch eventually broke the silence his voice was low and still somewhat laboured against her neck as he placed an uncharacteristic soft kiss there, drawing one hand up to lazily and tenderly caress her breast underneath his large hand. Drawn out of her thoughts the xaela turned her head slightly, looking puzzled up at him. “What…?” Nothing about her was blue, what was he talking about?

A low chuckle left him, and he sighed as he pushed himself up.

“Worry not about such things, poppet…” With a groan he pulled back from her, and the healer couldn’t help but blush slightly as she felt the remains of his release running down her thighs. All too calmly the Ascian reached behind him towards the pillow, pulling it over as he gave her one of those infuriatingly sly smiles of his. “Your performance was… satisfactory for now.” Those words travelled down her spine, causing her tail to flick in a slightly nervous and irritated manner where she lay, her eyes on his face as he moved to lie down next to her, trying to ignore just how tender she felt after his rough treatment of her. How could he make her feel so physically satisfied and then say something like that? His snarky comments were delivered for now it appeared, as he tugged slightly at her as he made himself comfortable, hogging all of the pillow. Well, she didn’t have much of a choice in where to rest her own head, now did she? Dutifully she obliged him, moving to settle in the corner of his arm as he closed his eyes and reached up to stroke her horn idly, his other hand wrapping lazily around her waist. For now she was too exhausted to argue with his seemingly silly whim to cuddle, and it wasn’t the worst thing she had done tonight considering she had just let an Ascian have his way with her. The most sensible thing now would be to get cleaned up and leave, but… where would she go? Back to the Scions at the Wandering Stairs? There was no way she would be able to keep a straight face right now, and she would be lying if she were to state that she didn’t feel the need for sleep tug at her as well. Before she could drift off into sweet slumber however, she heard a tired murmur leave him.

“Get some rest while this vessel of flesh recovers, poppet. We’re not quite done yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much to Rosamynal for proof reading this! I get so weird blind when starting at the same page and editing over and over.
> 
> Smut takes time to write, hope it lived up to your expectations.


	4. Deeper Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breathy wail had left her throat before she even knew what she was saying, carried away as he pounded into her. Yet the moment that broken praise had left her lips Emet-Selch stopped moving behind her and his fingers came to a still, the xaela became aware of what she had just blurted out in her moment of passion. Confused she took the moment of quiet to simply breathe, all while her nerves cried out for him to continue fucking her. But her mind was unable to shake the foreboding sense that something was horribly wrong. And sure enough, his fingers pulled back from the apex of her thighs and she heard a heavy sigh that she also felt brush over her sweat covered back.
> 
> “I thought I had told you already… You’re testing both my control and my patience, little poppet…”

The first thing she noticed was that her neck was propped up in a slightly awkward angle. Also, her pillow was just a bit smelly and rather hard. After that… she realized that it wasn’t a pillow after all.

Sleep still clung stubbornly to the Warrior of Light’s eyes as she felt herself gradually waking up, blinking tiredly and raising her head while she brushed away some of the white hair that clung to her face. With her eyes unobscured she recalled just what kind of situation she was in, seeing the naked form she was resting against. _Emet-Selch_. The dreaded Ascian that had approached her when she had gone off alone to think, then offered her this distraction… or rather, this situation whatever it was. One of the last things she had expected that day was to wake up sleeping on his arm, but there he was… seemingly asleep next to her with his arms around her. At least she hadn't woken up freezing, which was something. 

His eyes were closed, his face more tranquil than she could ever recall seeing it before, his chest rising and falling with even breaths that washed over her hair. Was this her cue to leave? If so, to where? The thought of returning to the Scions if they were still at the Wandering Stairs didn’t appeal to her, especially not after she had just done something that they would surely disapprove of if they knew; fraternizing with the enemy when they were trying to save this shard... In the end she decided that no, she wouldn't regret this even if it hadn't been the wisest decision she had made in her life. This didn't have to mean anything. It wasn't like she expected him to infer any deeper meaning to what they had just done.

Carefully the xaela rolled over to face away from her still slumbering bed partner, though not without wincing slightly as she felt the ache between her legs. Well, he certainly hadn’t been gentle at the end there, and a small part of her did regret it now in hindsight if only for the discomfort she felt. Even if she had to admit that he certainly hadn’t been unskilled at what he had been doing. 

Now facing away from him she was able to look around her room again, seeing that the candles were still lit around the various places in the room where he had set them up, burning dimly and illuminated the otherwise dark room in a gentle light. The moon was still visible in the dark night sky, which meant that she hadn’t been out for too long considering it had been the early evening when she had wandered off. 

Before she could contemplate matters further however the arm around her moved, pulling her closer against his side, and she heard a tired yawn leave him as his breath washed warmly in her hair. “About time you woke up…” His words come out in a tired drawl as his arm shifted its grip around her in an attempt to get comfortable. The Warrior of Light swallowed as she felt him bury his face in her hair, his free hand slowly stroking down the outside of her thigh as his fingertips seemed to take great interest in tracing the black scales there. “How long did I sleep?” she inquired in a hushed voice, then tried to sit up so she could look at the clock on the other side of the room. “… what time is it?” But Emet-Selch just tugged her back down, tightening his hold on the smaller woman despite a grumbled protest from her.

“Hmmm… nearly a bell…”

She really shouldn’t be surprised when his mouth found her neck again, but the xaela couldn’t bite back the breathy sound that left her as his tongue pressed against her scales… which he seemed to take as encouragement and increased his efforts despite his seemingly sleepy state. The arm around her waist moved so he could lazily play with her breast, and the hand on her thigh moved from the scales near her hip to the inside of her thigh.

In the back of her mind she vaguely remembered his words before she had been claimed by exhaustion… that in his opinion they were not done. And when his fingers travelled up her thigh to find her still slightly aching sex she gasped, her tail wriggling to curl up around his leg.

“You… weren’t exactly gentle,” she managed to croak out despite her dry throat, yet found herself spreading her legs slightly for him nonetheless. Loathe as she was to admit it, his fingers certainly had felt good before.

“You didn’t ask me to be… as a matter of fact, I _do_ vaguely recall you _begging_ me to fuck you, my title upon your lovely lips…” How smug he sounded… so utterly satisfied with himself. Perhaps with good reason as the Warrior of Light was unable to contain a soft moan, closing her eyes as she focused on the way his fingers played with both her breast and sex, his long, slender fingers seeking out her nipple and her inner folds.

“And now that you’ve had your rest…”

Slowly his middle finger slipped inside her, stroking down the inner front of her and eliciting a strangled gasp. Yes, the flesh there was slightly tender still, but the damn Ascian seemed to know just where to apply the right amount of pressure. It took all of the willpower that the healer had to not arch her back in his grip, though she did reach back to grip at his hair as he was back to nipping at the scales on her neck, her tail constricting around his thigh. “E-emet-Selch…” Damn him. Damn his silver tongue. Damn his nimble fingers. Clenching her eyes shut she bit down on her lower lip, unable to ignore the way the Ascian coaxed her arousal forth in a come hither fashion. How did he even know how to get her so excited?

"Just relax and indulge for once… I did promise to keep you distracted all night, after all…" Emet-Selch purred against her neck as he shifted closer… and the xaela became aware that while he was still partially drowsy, other parts of him were waking up as well. While he wasn't all hard just yet it was rather hard to ignore the half erect cock that pressed against the back of her thigh, and the Warrior of Light weighed her options. 

"Please, just… wait a moment," she gasped, attempting to clench her thighs together, her tail curling around his wrist in an attempt to ease up on the stimulation he was administering upon her more sensitive flesh. To her surprise the Ascian actually did as bidden, sighing and withdrawing his hands just enough for the smaller woman in his grip to turn around to face him, mindful of the half-hard cock pressing against her. A little awkwardly she rolled over, just a little hesitant as she came face to face with a dreary-eyed Emet-Selch as he watched her, arching one eyebrow.

"... surely you're not entirely drained of stamina _already..._ ?" he grumbled sourly, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the pillow. "I know you are limited, but to _this_ extent?" The Warrior of Light felt blood rush to her cheeks, shaking her head just a little.

"No, I… I'm just a bit sore still."

Slowly the Ascian's expression softened a bit before his expression turned smug, wicked amusement glimmering in his eyes and just the faintest of smirks crossing his lips as he stretched lazily next to her. "Aaah, is that so? Am I to understand that the vaunted hero of the Source hasn't been given a thorough fucking before? Well, I am happy to have been of service..."

Why did he feel the need to have fun at her expense, and how did he do it _so_ effortlessly? Sure, she could comment on the difference between their races, but that might stroke his ego even further. So the healer just sighed and reached a hand up to rub at her forehead.

"You're… a bit more enthusiastic than I'm used to," she settled for… and immediately frowned as Emet-Selch began chuckling, unable to contain himself as his left arm snaked around her to squeeze her behind, pulling her slightly closer to him.

"Pardon me if my memory is faulty upon the matter, but if I'm not mistaken the one who begged for more… was _you_ , poppet." Her eyes widened slightly at him as his erection now pressed up against her hip, though he didn't seem to pay it no mind himself as he casually brushed some hair out of her face. "The sound of your little whimpers and _wanton_ begging… the simply delicious way you _squirmed_ on my cock…" His voice was low and husky, eyes narrowed as he leaned in to press his lips upon her forehead, all while the xaela tried to keep her cool. “Who knew you could be _so filthy_ , hero?” He was simply enjoying this too much. But like it or not, she had to begrudgingly admit that he was right. Indeed, she had begged for more and welcomed his company, and as his hand stroked down her back she huffed and buried her face against the crook of his neck, just so she didn't have to worry about him seeing her face.

"You're terrible…"

"Not long ago you were inclined to believe the opposite, poppet. Though... I do admit your pleasured sobs were a _bit_ hard to interpret. You are most welcome, by the way..." he yawned, patting her rear lightly.

How likely was it that she could smother him with the pillow right now? Not very… 

Said urge however was pushed aside as she felt Emet-Selch’s right hand stroking down her abdomen, all before his fingers found their way between her legs again. Exhaling against his neck the xaela decided that it was not worth arguing over. Not now. Instead she focused on the way those skillful fingers slipped inside her wetness, starting to stimulate her again as she gasped softly. Perhaps she should just let herself enjoy this tonight, forget everything that was going on outside this room and allow herself a moment to not worry about anything else. It wasn’t as if their enemy could do something to disturb their plans if he was here in bed with her… unless this was his plan all along. That thought made the Warrior of Light roll her head back, trying to push those thoughts aside and simply think about the maddening way Emet-Selch’s fingers was ever so slowly coaxing her along by stroking the front of her inner wall.

Whether the Ascian was able to know just what was going on or not in her head he looked down at the healer lying next to him in bed, arching an eyebrow as he peered down at her… only to let out a sigh. “Is aught amiss…? The expression on your face seems hardly fitting for our current activity. I believe I’m not _that_ horrible at this.”

Unexpected as the comment was the healer couldn’t help but blink, then cleared her voice to speak. There was no reason for both of them to be deceitful.

“I… just can’t figure you out…” she began, shuddering as she tried to keep her mind on her thoughts rather than on those long fingers as they pushed further into her, making her quiver against him.

“And how is that comment relevant in this situation, my dear?” As if to accentuate how frivolous this topic was he slipped another finger into her, spreading her more open as she pressed her lips together, holding back a moan. Would it be too much credit to give him for not referring to her by that silly term of endearment he had used before? Either way his tone gave the xaela a sense that he was taking her concern just a bit seriously, and she had to admit that what he was doing with his fingers was making her questions seem far less important. 

“Here you are, offering to work with us and aid us…” A breathy sound brought forth by his middle finger made her halt for a moment, “yet _mocking_ us as you do so. And… this? What -- mmmh! do _you_ get out of this?” Simply some stolen moments of pleasure, an attempt to manipulate her or what…? It was impossible to know just what his true motivation was, she feared.

The look on his face was difficult to read, his eyes heavy lidded as he studied her face and the way her breath was slowly picking up in speed as he worked her with his hand. Then, he answered in a tired drawl. 

“You certainly need to work on your pillow talk, poppet… but very well, I shall indulge your curiosity,” Emet-Selch sighed, then forced another hungry gasp from her lips as he saw fit to press his thumb against her clit and rolled gently over it. Apparently he had no problems continuing with the intimacy while he answered her question, his other arm shifting around her back.

“As I saw fit to inform you before… you learn to take enjoyment where you can find it. And if it’s in the body of a vessel… then so be it. Besides, after the first thousand years you really stop caring what’s proper or not. It’s hardly like I value _most_ people’s opinions. As for you...” His nose pressed against her forehead, his voice low and near purring as he spoke, his breath warm against her face as she whimpered with need. Damn him, it was as if he knew that tone of voice made her weak!

“Your company is far more tolerable than that of your peers, my little hero. It makes all of this less… fatuous. A distraction for you, yes… but also for me.”

Despite the unusually serious tone in his voice and the calm look on his face, what the Warrior of Light saw in his eyes teetered on the verge of boredom.

“Pardon my frankness, poppet…” His fingers halted briefly inside her, and the Warrior of Light held her breath as they watched each other as a few seconds passed silently by. “Would you terribly mind if we skipped this _borish_ pillow talk in favour of enjoying this moment of respite we’re sharing…? This kind of discussion wasn’t what I had in mind for tonight,” Emet-Selch pointed out, drumming the fingers of his left hand against her spine as he waited for her response with one quipped eyebrow. It was his fingers however that settled the discussion as the Warrior of Light’s eyes went wide and a throaty moan left her shuddering against him. Seemingly satisfied with his own answer the Ascian withdrew his right hand, studying her wetness coated there on his fingers as he rubbed them together, slowly turning his golden gaze back down at her with a firm nod.

"Well then… up you go."

Confused, she raised her head slightly, looking up into his half narrowed eyes and unconsciously posed a silent question at him, prodding him to elaborate further. And so he did.

"I believe you’re sufficiently ready and obviously in need of more distractions. So you are going to ride me."

Flustered and taken by surprise the Warrior of Light blinked up at him as she sputtered, her cheeks awfully hot all of a sudden as she swore that all her blood rushed to her face.

"Considering your physical… frailty at the moment," he murmured while glancing down past her waist before turning his gaze back up to her face, that insufferable smirk still present on his lips, “this position should make it easier for you. Enjoyable for us both, and I'll graciously allow you to use this vessel as you see fit.”

Not that it wasn't any more scandalous than the earlier events that had taken place between them that evening, but still… the healer cleared her throat as she pushed herself up on one elbow. "I… I'm not very good at it," she admitted hesitantly, trying to ignore the slight warmth she felt in her cheeks at the confession. Not that she wanted to suggest to the Ascian that he might be correct in his earlier assumptions regarding xaela men. Instead Emet-Selch smiled lazily, narrowing his eyes further.

“Come on now, dear… surely a daring and experienced adventurer like yourself knows how to handle a mount? I believe I am being utmost generous and giving you the chance to ride a quite exclusive one…” Emet-Selch stated in a way too calm manner, spreading his right hand in a sweeping gesture further down on his bare body, completely unabashed at his own state of arousal and lack of clothes.

A few seconds passed as she processed his comment… and the Warrior of Light let her forehead fall forward to smack against his chest, muttering something under her breath. Though she didn’t protest when he tugged at her thigh once more in an attempt to coax her to move on top of him. Perhaps he simply just wanted the same as she needed at the moment, and was it wrong of her to simply go along with this? It was easy enough with his help for the smaller xaela to settle on top of his abdomen, not without feeling slightly self-conscious as his intense eyes looked appreciatively over her naked form, moving his hands to rest them on her hips. It did help that he seemed content to wait for her to take her time, not seeing the need to quip and snark in his usual glib tone for once as she raised her hips and scooted further down. Resting one hand on his chest to steady herself the healer reached underneath herself to grab at his cock… which seemed quite more awake than Emet-Selch appeared to be as he watched the xaela with lidded eyes, not entirely without interest. And there was no denying the fact that he drew a gasp of air through his teeth and his eyes turned more focused, his long fingers gripping firmly into her hips as she got him lined up with her slick entrance and slowly began sinking down on him.

Despite the fact that the Warrior had gotten some time to rest and Emet-Selch had certainly worked her up with his fingers, she still couldn't help but feel the ache between her legs as she slowly began taking him inside, pressing her lips together as she exhaled and tried her very best to relax. Fortunately the Ascian held still, his eyes glued on where she was spread obscenely around his length, licking his lips slightly.

"Mmmnnnngh… oh, that’s _lovely_ , poppet…” Emet-Selch praised her in a soft tone, glancing up at her face with a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. For now he seemed content to merely rest his hands on her hips, watching her as she finally managed to take him to the hilt, shuddering slightly and swallowing before she took a few deep breaths. He still felt huge even in this position, and the xaela couldn’t help but wonder if she would be able to do this again so soon after all. Perhaps he took notice of her reaction, or at least she hoped so as she felt his fingers trace the scales running up her sides, seeing him tilting his head back as if to get more comfy where he lay. “Take your time… mmmm, the night is still young… and I have _all_ the time in the world.”

The Warrior of Light focused on breathing and simply getting used to accommodating him where she straddled his hips, moving her hands to rest them on his torso for support. Unlike before he seemed rather relaxed and at ease for the moment, even if she could feel him harden slightly inside her as she rolled her hips slowly in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort she felt at his size. Slowly his fingers shifted to readjust, moving higher up on her hips as he gave a slow roll of his own with just the faintest change to his calm expression, causing her to groan just slightly. Yes, she was definitely still sore, more so than she thought. But at least he seemed to take pity on her and kept his movements underneath her slow and predictable. Which made it easier for her to settle into a rhythm that didn’t worsen the ache, albeit she suspected her thighs would be hurting for a few days if she kept this up.

Yet… it was worth it she decided as she felt his length slide up into her when she lowered herself onto him, letting out a soft moan. Likewise Emet-Selch did not complain as he thrust up to meet her, a low sound escaping him as he bit down on his lower lip, still watching where his cock disappeared into her folds. It was strange to see him with that look in his eyes, so completely focused, moving along with her as he… looked as if he was simply enjoying this. Eventually he did tear his eyes away from admiring the sight in front of him and instead looked up at her with a slight smirk teasing at the edge of his lips. Yet he didn’t say anything, nor did she. Those golden eyes were filled with lust as he watched her, but it was difficult to read anything else there as he slowly stroked up her sides to hold the sides of her ribs, his thumbs running across the underside of her breasts. Just a little bit insistently he gave a firm thrust, narrowing his eyes at the xaela and licking his lips. Well… there was no misunderstanding that unspoken request. So the Warrior of Light indulged him, leaning slightly forward as she raised her hips just slightly, exhaling as she tried to focus on only the pleasure that his cock brought her as she pushed her hips back down on him a bit more firmly. His response was a clearly pleased sound, his smirk widening as he tightened his grip on her ribs and helped her move on top of him. 

“I must say… this quite an enjoyable sight, seeing you surrender unto me so…" Emet-Selch rasped, his breath growing heavier with their pace picking up along with their intensity. And the Warrior too found it hard to resist the urge to chase something more than the intimacy they were sharing. If she didn’t know better she might even have called it lovemaking. But no, the man below her was an Ascian, she had to remind herself of that fact. Just for tonight she would allow herself this luxury, to savour the sensation of his strong, long fingers sliding down her sides to grasp her hips firmly, to ride him in earnest with each encouraging and forceful upward thrust that he gave her, their movements drawing wicked sounds of flesh moving against flesh, of wetness as she rode him with more and more fervor. A weak cry left her, the sound of her voice dying into a soft moan as she couldn’t help but want even more of him, to feel that same rush she had felt before. Even if she would ache later it was worth it, to feel him forcing her inner muscles to accommodate his hefty girth.

Most assuredly he seemed to share said opinion, as before she could shift on top of him to make it easier for them both he was already moving one hand to the side to help push himself up into a sitting position. 

"One moment… if you would be so kind," he huffed, holding firmly into her hip to ensure she didn't slip away from him. The changed angle was something else, and the xaela held her breath and kept still as Emet-Selch finished moving his legs, leaning forward as he pulled her warm torso up against his, pressing his lips to her horn in a hurried kiss.

“ _Go on_.”

She did not need to be told twice this time.

Was it wrong to enjoy the warmth his body offered her, to take some solace in the way his hands gripped onto her flesh in a greedy manner? All she knew was that the groans he let out against the top of her head made her ride his cock harder, making his own movements grow more intense. All while he encouraged her in return.

"My little poppet… nngh, keep that up… You are so good, so…" His voice dropped an octave as one of his hands moved to grab a fistful of her hair, "So fucking tight for me…"

Praise shouldn't make her feel this, but the xaela felt herself clench up with a throaty groan at the sound of his voice and his movements as he shifted underneath her, shuddering and biting her lip. Not unexpectedly Emet-Selch reacted in turn, letting out a guttural sound of his own as his fingers moved between them, seeking out her clit between her wet folds, her body arching as she pressed against him as her tail coiled about his leg.

"Come on my cock… come undone just for me, you can do it… let me hear you."

Encouraging words and that low voice of his that she had heard earlier that night… the effect was undeniable, and the Warrior of Light whimpered with need as she desperately sought that high that the Ascian was rapidly bringing forth with his skilled fingers. All it took was a few more messy thrusts down on that pulsing member of his, and the au ra found herself overtaken by pleasure, spreading from the center that Emet-Selch was stimulating, spreading through her belly and down her quivering thighs. In the middle of her moment of bliss she was aware of his absolutely heavenly girth inside her, throbbing along with his quickened pulse that she could feel as she pressed her face against his neck. Equally eager he thrust up into her with a breathy rasp, his hand pulling hard on her hair to the point where it hurt. Not that she cared much at the moment, not for the insignificant pain nor the mess that spilled from her as they clung to one another, both trying to catch their breaths.

Eventually she felt him lift her up however, and the slight ache in her thighs made her groan as she became aware of Emet-Selch moving her down to the bed covers, letting her rest on her front as he leaned over her, his breath slowly calming down.

What a mess she felt like… warm, sweaty with her hair sticking to her face and shoulders. Not to mention the feeling of both of their releases spilling from between her legs and running messily down her inner thighs.

When she felt him pulling her hips up however the Warrior of Light blinked, turning her head over her shoulder to look back up at him.

"What are you--"

Raising an eyebrow down at her he guided her onto her hands and knees, his hands firm and decisive in their movements as he got her into position.

"We are not done just yet, poppet. From that look on your face I imagine that you won't be properly distracted until you are a drooling and whimpering mess. And I would be lying if I claimed to be satisfied just yet… So up on all fours, come on now."

The Ascian had the nerve to pat her rump, the healer grumbling slightly as she let her gaze move from his face to down between his legs… where he appeared to be half hard again.

"Already?!"

An amused chuckle left him as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, one hand idly rubbing the small of her back.

"I did warn you that I was different from your earlier paramours, poppet… did I not? Besides, you should be stretched and more than wet enough for me to fully enjoy myself…"

The feeling of his fingers slipping into the soppy mess of her sex caught her by surprise, drawing a soft yelp from the auri healer where she was posed on all fours in front of him. With her flesh still being sensitive after her climax she tried to keep still, even if the wet squelching sounds from his ministrations made her blush, her tail moving partially between her legs. He however seemed rather satisfied by this and moved closer to kneel directly behind her, his other hand grabbing into her tail and raising it while he studied it in a pensive manner.

"Just what does your ilk ever do with these tails…?" the Ascian muttered, then shrugged and flung it casually over his shoulder before she could answer.

"We… just… raise them, I guess…" she replied, blushing just slightly. Like she ever consciously thought about her tail during moments like this!

"Ooooooooh." A glimmer in his eyes spread to a knowing smirk on his lips as he made a slow sound of understanding, and then Emet-Selch stroked up the length of the tail slowly with a finger. "So akin to a bitch in heat? I see…"

"No!"

If she hadn't been on all fours and facing away from him as she reached back in attempt to strike him for that remark, perhaps she would have been successful. Instead she only partially hit his hip, not that he seemed bothered by that at all as he easily lined himself up against her, pulling slightly on her tail as he did so and making her yelp in protest.

"If you want me to make you mewl like one it would be in your best interest to keep still," he drawled with no small amount of teasing to his tone, taking the opportunity to thrust lazily into her the brief moment she held still. It took everything she had to not moan out loud as she felt him slide in on the slick left behind from their previous orgasms, and the healer shuddered as he reached even deeper in this position.

Emet-Selch on the other hand saw no reason to contain himself, letting out a grunt of satisfaction as his hips brushed roughly up against her behind and held still, holding tightly onto her hip.

"Mmmm… yes, this will do nicely."

"Just… be careful," she breathed, trying to relax. Even if it was easier for her to take him now, she still remembered how passionate and rough he had been at the start of the evening. As if to reassure her he stroked the length of her tail a few more times, murmuring softly as he did so and began to lazily thrust into her, his pace relaxed.

“It would not be in my interest to harm you, poppet… Just…" he took a moment to breathe before he continued, "focus on relaxing.”

Easier said than done, she mused, especially as the Ascian seemed fond of making sure he bottomed out inside her with every thrust. But still, she did her best, her hands gripping tightly onto the bedcovers underneath her. And soon enough he seemed to have settled onto his preferred pace with a content groan.

“Now doesn’t this feel nice…?” His voice lacked its usual calm despite how much he tried to sound neutral about this, and the Warrior of Light found herself agreeing with him. Sure, it was messy as she felt her inner thighs got stained with more of his earlier emissions flowing from her along with more slick that got built up with the way his cock was driving her slowly towards another orgasm. It did indeed feel nice, and she guessed from the way his breathing had picked up that he too was getting caught up in this.

“Say it, poppet…” There was no denying the underlying tone to his words, and he snapped his hips roughly against her backside with a loud smack that nearly echoed in the room, causing her to yelp and attempt to pull away from him. Yet she found herself held back as he kept a tight grip on her tail and pulled her back. “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you… fuuuck…!” Another growl rose from Emet-Selch, and the smaller xaela whimpered.

“J-just… a little…. Oh please, faster…” If only he would do that while she was still sensitive then she would surely be able to climax again. Perhaps he was still sensitive too, because she felt his breath easily on her upper back as he leaned forward, placing rough kisses and nips upon her shoulder, his hair tickling her skin.

“Not harder? Mmm, here I thought you would be into such things, poppet…”

Firmly she shook her head, unable to hold back a sob as he increased the pace just slightly and offered another nip, this time where her neck met her shoulder, right underneath her scales. It was still not enough, and so she dared move her right hand, just about to reach between her legs to help her along, yet another firm snap of his hips forced herself to steady herself again with a needy moan.

“I did not give you permission… - ugh - did I?” came his voice from behind, and she felt him move to kiss between her shoulder blades. For now she was unable to respond verbally, shaking her head with a groan. The pace Emet-Selch settled into was relentless, not letting up as his thrusts were making her more and more desperate for yet another release.

“Please… touch me, so… so close, I…” Her pleading was little more than pitiful sobs at this point, but fortunately the Ascian seemed to take pity on her, pulling slightly on her tail again before his fingers slid down from her hip and under her abdomen as he sought out her clit, circling it teasingly and taking advantage of her drenched sex, gathering up some of their combined fluids before his fingers began stroking her.

“Mmm, you tighten up so nicely w-when… your tail - mmmmh! - is pulled…”

It didn’t matter to her just how much he was yanking on her tail, not when his fingers were edging her ever close to yet another orgasm that was building faster and faster. If only he kept that up, she found herself not caring what else he did. Not as long as he kept on stroking her… not when he finally made her cry out loud as she was just about to lose herself to the pleasure for the third time that evening.

“Oh… OH… oh fuck, mmmm… sweet mo-OTHER….!”

The breathy wail had left her throat before she even knew what she was saying, carried away as he pounded into her. Yet the moment that broken praise had left her lips Emet-Selch stopped moving behind her and his fingers came to a still, the xaela became aware of what she had just blurted out in her moment of passion. Confused she took the moment of quiet to simply breathe, all while her nerves cried out for him to continue fucking her. But her mind was unable to shake the foreboding sense that something was horribly _wrong_. And sure enough, his fingers pulled back from the apex of her thighs and she heard a heavy sigh that she also felt brush over her sweat covered back.

“I thought I had told you already… You’re testing both my control _and_ my patience, little poppet…”

It wasn’t the words he uttered that made her tense, it was the very sound of his voice. Like that earlier growl when she had been on his lap, his voice was now deeper than she had heard before, far more sinister. This time it was not lust she heard there, but… something that made her body tense up with something besides need. What was going on? Just as she was about to look over her shoulder a hand suddenly fell to the back of her head, pushing her face roughly into the bedsheets with a firm grip on her hair. The unexpected action took her by surprise as she cried out. Immediately she tensed up, struggling to push herself up… but he would not let her, not easing up on her as he spoke in a terse tone that she hadn’t heard before.

“... I find your lack of manners disturbing when _I_ am the one who so graciously makes you sing so sweetly.” His form covered hers as his chest connected with her back again, his voice right next to her head as he seemed to growl. There was no mistaking that dark undertone there, the warning in the Ascian’s words as he pressed his face against her hair, his fingers gripping her tail tightly and pulling uncomfortably, making her wince.

“S-stop…!” she pleaded, but no, the Ascian was not done talking it seemed, pulling himself out of her as he murmured bitterly against her horn.

“It is not your _Mother_ you should be praising, nor do I ever want to hear of her when I am the one who makes you whimper with need, it absolutely _ruins_ my mood.”

He… was upset about her calling out for Hydaelyn. Sure, he had been annoyed before when she had mentioned the patron deity of the xaela, but to think that the Zodiark worshipper was this petty? 

“Perhaps… you need something more. I did give you my word that I would treat you well, but…” The pause felt longer than it probably was as his torso pulled away from her. “Permit me to teach you some manners, poppet. Besides, this… mummery has gone on for _long enough_.”

Still not daring to move she kept still when his hand pulled tighter on her hair, and the Warrior of Light held her breath as she waited for the inevitable snap of his fingers that she assumed was coming. And sure enough... when it sounded throughout the room the candles that had been burning were extinguished, casting the room in the dark offered by the returned night. Long shadows were cast on the walls, and she couldn’t exactly pick out any details in the dark of the night. The hand on her head withdrew, breaking the contact she and Emet-Selch had, and still she didn’t dare move as she was uncertain just what he had meant. 

Any questions she had were partially answered as the shadow of his form was cast on the brick wall in front of her, and she watched in a mix of horror and confusion as she saw it grow taller as she felt the mattress sink further down behind her, as well as dark aether twisting in the air and sending shivers up her spine and down her tail.

By instinct Warrior of Light made an attempt to turn around, but this was not permitted as her tail was once again grabbed, this time by a much larger hand that was not letting her move, pulling her back and up close. Then she felt the stretch.

If Emet-Selch had been big before it was nothing compared to whatever was suddenly filling her now, making her cry out against the bedsheets. And it was just not one thing if she were to guess from the pulsing feeling, twisting about unlike anything she had experienced before.

From seemingly out of nowhere she felt her arms held in place by something large… hands? It was hard to make out in the darkness and with how she was restrained, and whatever was thrusting into her made her want to squirm. It was as if her very aether was being smothered, made to feel every nerve in her body become alive with a maddening thrum of ecstacy. It made it even harder to focus on the shadow cast upon the wall or the beastly growl that rose from the figure behind her, the voice oddly familiar yet still deeper than what she had heard from him amidst throes of passion. If she had been able to pay attention, maybe she would have understood him. But no, she wasn’t given leave to focus on anything besides the bodily sensations he was forcing upon her with every thrust into her, spreading her more and more open.

How did this affect her entire body? Just what was he doing to her? All the questions she had faded to the back of her mind as she felt herself getting too close to the edge again, and this time forced there by more stimulation than she had ever felt. Words were lost to her as the Warrior of Light desperately struggled to breathe amidst her wriggling, but her arms were kept in place by those enormous things holding her down, and… her tail was still gripped as well while another large hand wrapped around her thigh, keeping her thighs spread open for him. It mattered little right now as her eyes rolled back into her head and her face was lying in the growing puddle of her own drool. All that mattered was the pleasure as it peaked, drawing a thin cry from her starved lungs. And still she was not permitted to rest just yet.

Over and over, never letting up as she felt herself forced along for another ascent shortly after her body shuddered in pleasure. Behind her she heard him groan, inside her she felt whatever it was shuddering. Instead she was forced to endure the maddening pleasure that wrecked her over and over as she sobbed with need.

The healer had no idea of how long this went on, but when it finally came to an end her entire body was weak, quivering as she felt the thing inside her slowly pull out, her inner thighs drenched with her own juices. When her hips were let go of she collapsed completely onto the bed, aware of something being said in that deep voice behind her, but it was impossible to make out as she felt herself surrendering to the exhaustion overtaking her once more, unable to think about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Rosamynal for proofreading. Sorry for this chapter taking a while, I've been busy with work and RL stuff.


	5. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is aught troubling you?” It was Alphinaud who spoke, not hiding the worry that he always seemed to show for her when it was clear something wasn’t quite right. Trust the young man to be observant, being one of the Scions who knew her the best after all this time.  
> “Oh, just… my lower back. I must have slept wrong,” she responded quickly, trying to make it sound like no big deal as she gave the young elezen a tired smile... all while resisting the urge to glance at the reason for her current discomfort where he was sitting next to her.

Today’s big question was how she was supposed to be able to walk anywhere. 

Just the things the Warrior of Light had expected had been enough to leave her sore, but whatever that was at the end? While she couldn’t deny that Emet-Selch had indeed engaged her in the most intense sex she’d ever experienced and made her lose track of how many times she’d been pushed over the edge into sweet bliss, she still felt like all of her muscles would take days to recover after this. Not to mention she was absolutely parched upon waking, her throat and tongue dryer than even the sands of Ul’dah. To make matters even worse she had woken up all alone in her bed, tiredly looking around for the Ascian when she had finally been roused from her unconscious state from the rising sun and her state of mild discomfort. Perhaps that was for the better, considering she wasn’t exactly sure what she would say to her paramour now that their night of distraction was over with. Besides, it gave her some much needed time to get cleaned up and dressed, then chug down whatever water she had available in her room. All while trying to stop herself from thinking too much as she put on the jewelry that he so diligently had taken off of her the previous night. 

What was alarming however was that no matter how many spells she cast in an attempt to heal her aching muscles… none of them seemed to do the trick for some bizarre reason. Sure, they did ease up on the soreness somewhat, but seemed unable to completely remove the pain in her muscles. Just  _ what _ had he done to her? Whatever the cause was for this it had to be brushed aside for now, sadly. What truly mattered now was to discuss the next course of action against the Sin Eaters with the Exarch and the Scions, and she could deal with some soreness. Yet… she would be sure to demand an answer from Emet-Selch if she were to run into him later, the Warrior of Light thought as she eventually got ready and left the Pendants, feeling every motion jarring her sore body and trying to not let it show as she descended the steps leading out of the building. Damn that Ascian...

Just as she reached the bottom of the steps the xaela heard her name being called by a familiar voice, and she turned her gaze up from the ground in front of her as she saw… Alisaie. Well, the young girl seemed to be in good spirits, and the healer couldn’t help but smile back at her in greeting as best as she could despite her tiredness and ache, straightening where she stood.

“Good morning, Alisaie,” she greeted the girl in her best cheerful manner, and in return the elezen girl nodded in return… and didn’t waste any time. How typical of her.

“Where did you go last night? We couldn’t find you after we had eaten, and we were slightly concerned regarding your whereabouts...”

Of course the question would be posed, it would be unlike one of her friends to not ask. Having fully expected this the Warrior of Light was at least partially prepared for this, practicing an excuse in front of the mirror as she got ready to face the day… not to mention her friends.

“I went for a walk and then retired to my room, I wasn’t feeling too well,” she stated with a sigh. “And… pardon me, I’m still not feeling too well today. I will be fine though.” The latter words were quickly added, and the xaela was happy that her voice did sound convincing at least.

“I’d say, you do seem like you could need a few more winks. Are you sure you shouldn’t rest or perhaps seek out a medic?” Alisaie inquired with some mild worry in her blue eyes. As expected the girl cared, and the auri healer reached out to pat her shoulder gently. “I told you, I’ll be  _ fine _ , I’ve felt far worse. And I can handle my own injuries, remember?” Yet she couldn’t claim that she had ever had a rough evening like the one she just woke up from. Quickly the Warrior of Light pushed those thoughts aside, instead focusing on the young elezen as she tried to turn the focus away from her absence the previous night. “Did you need anything...?”

Luckily Alisaie appeared willing to let the topic rest for now, nodding her head in the direction of the Wandering Stairs. “We were going to grab something to eat before we went to speak with the Exarch, and we thought it only prudent to wait for you considering you missed part of the festivities last night. And if you’re indeed not feeling quite well, then I do insist that you at least get some nourishment. It would help reassure the others as well, my dearest brother in particular insisted that I look for you,” Alisaie chuckled, seemingly convinced that things weren’t as bad as she or the other Scions had feared. Good, now she just had to keep on another mask the day, albeit slightly different than the one she had worn yesterday. Besides - breakfast was hardly something to argue against, and the healer nodded slightly in agreement. Certainly things could be worse than eating in the company of her friends, she mused and felt her stomach rumble slightly at the thought of food. Now that the xaela thought about it she realized that she was simply starving, not so strange considering she had left while the others were eating the previous night. And well… the events of the night had really taken quite a lot out of her. 

“Well, I do have to admit that breakfast sounds lovely right now.” She smiled reassuringly to her friend, only to wince just slightly as she followed after Alisaie towards the Wandering Stairs.

Even at this late hour of the morning the area was busy, several people partaking of various meals and drinks. Though luck had been with the Scions as they had been able to find a table of their own, that much was made clear as Alisaie led her towards where she could see her friends seated around a table amidst the crowd, chatting amongst themselves as they passed around different trays and bowls of common breakfast items. A still tired Alphinaud seemed lost in conversation with a slightly more awake Y’shtola and Urianger as they were filling their cups of strong smelling tea. On the other side of the table Thancred seemed rather insistent that young Minfila eat something more than the meagre portion of fruit and cheese she had put on her plate--

“Aaaaah, I see our beloved hero is fond of sleeping in.”

The xaela instantly froze in her steps, yellow eyes widening slightly as she noticed the last person at the table leaning casually forward from where he had been sitting partially obscured behind the bigger form of Urianger. All too calmly Emet-Selch watched her over the rim of his own tea up, sipping from it with all the poise one would expect from a former emperor. One of his gloved hands let go of the tea cup in favour of gesturing to the chair to his left in invitation. “Now… come. And  _ sit _ .” Those words made the Warrior of Light swallow nervously, recalling all too easily when they had been said the previous night in a completely different setting. Judging by the look in his eyes her reaction didn’t go unnoticed, though he did not comment on it nor react. Rather fortunately for her... “Surely you’re hungry, no?”

For a moment the Warrior of Light didn’t move from where she stood, glancing around the table to see if there were any other free seats… but no, Alisaie had taken the one next to Minfilia, which gave her no options unless she were to take a chair from another table. Which would only draw attention to the fact that something was going on.  _ That _ was the last thing she needed right now. Sure, she had hardly expected Emet-Selch to actually join them for breakfast, but… The auri woman silently sighed, doing her very best to ignore the pain as she made her way behind his chair while he sipped his tea, looking straight ahead. Aside from those comments that she knew were aimed for her he seemed to simply enjoy his tea, clearly ignoring the fact that the others were not overly enthusiastic about his presence. Yet who was going to chase him away? None of them probably were able to.

After a few more excruciating steps the Warrior of Light was standing next to the chair… then began the process of sitting down while putting in a herculean effort in not making a face of discomfort or pain despite how much her muscles disagreed with the motion. In the corner of her eye was she was aware of that blasted Ascian watching her intently, and if she weren’t mistaken she could make out a glimmer in his eye as he wordlessly observed her current predicament. Well, somehow she was not surprised about him being smug about this. Luckily for her - and him - he appeared to not see any need to point any of his observations out to the other people seated around the table. Once she had managed to ignore the pain enough to sit down and do her very best to keep still the healer turned her attention towards the food on the table, doing her very best to ignore Emet-Selch as he went back to sipping his tea.

“Is aught troubling you?” It was Alphinaud who spoke, not hiding the worry that he always seemed to show for her when it was clear something wasn’t quite right. Trust the young man to be observant, being one of the Scions who knew her the best after all this time.

“Oh, just… my lower back. I must have slept wrong,” she responded quickly, trying to make it sound like no big deal as she gave the young elezen a tired smile... all while resisting the urge to glance at the reason for her current discomfort where he was sitting next to her. “It will get better as the day passes. Uh, could you pass the bread…?”

Alphinaud nodded, reaching out to the nearby basket of bread as he leaned forward over the table to send food her way, assisted by Urianger whose long arms could easily pass the basket over to the small xaela.

“Do make sure to partake of the tea as well,” the elezen insisted gently as he made sure to pass the tea pot next. Words of thanks were muttered, especially when Alisaie saw fit to pour the tea for her, and the healer nodded in appreciation. She could do this, she reaffirmed to herself as she reached for some salted meat on a tray in front of her. Her friends had no way of knowing unless she gave herself away, or if - Hydaelyn forbid - Emet-Selch had the nerve to mention anything. It took a lot of willpower not to turn her head towards the Ascian, but his attention seemed aimed towards Thancred, of all people.

“Would you terribly mind…?” Emet-Selch’s voice was set in its usual lazy drawl as he gestured a gloved hand towards a tray of fruits near the white-haired gunbreaker, who was not so strangely seated on the opposite side of the table from the Ascian. Thancred narrowed his eyes, a clearly displeased look on his face as he glanced down at the tray in front of him, then to the Ascian before he reluctantly picked it up and sent it towards Minfilia and onwards.

“I still don’t see why  _ you _ have deigned to grace us with your company this morning,” he muttered sourly at the Ascian, who merely raised his eyebrows in the slightest.

“Please… while  _ I _ am immortal, this vessel I am inhabiting is not. It requires the same nourishment as you do, and I must say… I do try to enjoy the simple pleasures of mortal flesh when given the chance." The xaela did her best to focus on chewing her bread and not choking at his words. "This tea for instance? While it’s not on par with what I have grown accustomed to, it is palatable enough.” Emet-Selch held up his tea cup, leaning back in his chair with a relaxed air about him - a direct contrast to how tense the gunbreaker was about his presence. Not that the Warrior of Light could blame him considering what he had gone through before at the hands of Ascians.

Something bumping against her arm however brought the healer out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Alisaie hold the tray of fruit up to her, all before the elezen youth glanced in the direction of the person sitting to her right who had requested the item be passed to him. Oh.

The Warrior of Light carefully accepted the tray, then turned towards Emet-Selch… looking directly up at him for the first time since she first noticed him sitting at the table. All too calmly he held his gloved left hand out towards her, palm facing up as he waited for her to pass the tray of fruit. Slowly she extended her right hand to hand the food over, unprepared for when his fingers brushed against her hand, his index finger running over hers in a way that she refused to believe was accidental. Rather abruptly she yanked her hand back, relieved that nobody around the table seemed to think this was weird considering how none of them felt entirely at ease with his presence either, even less approved of him taking the liberty of following them. The Ascian however gave her a wry smile, golden eyes squinting ever so slightly in what she assumed was… amusement.

“Thank you, hero.”

It was over before she knew it, the Ascian setting the tray down between their plates as he began taking some slices of fruits, all before he leaned over to help himself to some slices of bread from the bread basket. Well, she might as well grab some fruit for herself while she could.

“Considering how much some of you were drinking last night, I am amazed you are even capable of comprehensible speech this morning…” he mused, glancing around the table the Scions one after another, studying their faces in order.

“... your concern for us is duly noted.” Y’shtola’s reply was slightly terse and rather to the point, but not overly dismissive of his comment even if she clearly was not up for idle chatter. Not that the Warrior of Light could blame her. After all… small talk with an Ascian wasn’t something they were used to. Just… what were they supposed to chit chat about, exactly? At least one person seemed inclined to humour him as Minfilia cleared her throat and spoke up.

“It’s… nice of you to join us for breakfast,” she dared utter, even to Thancred’s obvious disagreement. On the other hand Emet-Selch gave the young girl a smile that the healer might just consider to be real, and he even took the bread basket, leaning very much into the Warrior of Light’s personal space as he held the basket toward the young hyur. “Why,  _ thank you _ ... I must say, it is quite delightful that  _ some _ of you do possess basic manners. Your company is… rather entertaining, I must admit.” His enigmatic gaze flit briefly to the healer as he leaned back into his seat with a slight smirk before turning his attention back to his plate.

Despite the fact that the others were gradually assuming some semblance of normal conversation it was difficult for the Warrior of Light to join in. Sure, answering questions were not too hard, nor was passing food their way. All she knew was that she would have to have words with Emet-Selch once she had the opportunity to do so in private.

  
  
  
  
  


That day the trek up the stairs of the Crystal Tower seemed so much longer than usual, not to mention much more exhausting... though the auri healer didn’t rule out the possibility that her soreness was the reason for the climb being more cumbersome than she could remember. For now she was content to let the others lead the way so she didn’t have to hide the fact that she was aching quite as much. It was easier as well to hide her discomfort when she didn’t have to engage them in conversation. Yet one of them persisted...

“The Lightwardens are in no hurry to move about, you know.”

The comment made her bristle, and the Warrior of Light turned her head slightly to glare up at Emet-Selch who had fallen into step next to her despite his much longer legs, casually strolling with his hands clasped behind his back. When he noticed the sour expression on her face he merely arched an eyebrow at her attitude, then shrugged and droned on in a calm voice as he looked ahead, seemingly unbothered by her stern look.

“Oh please, they have been content to stay where they are for a good while now and are not about to traipse about the countryside. Heed your body and  _ rest _ . A good night’s sleep is rather important _.  _ I have also found that hot baths do  _ wonders _ for sore… backs. One must take care of one’s vessel if you wish to remain in peak condition. Which I recommend, especially if you are to continue on the path you have set your eyes on.”

If Urianger hadn’t glanced back at them the Warrior of Light would have been tempted to hit the Ascian in the arm to make him keep his twisted tongue, instead she focused on keeping her expression neutral and her gait more relaxed despite how her muscles screamed in protest. This was something she should have foreseen… of course he would notice and know just what was going on. And now… he was telling her to take better care of herself when  _ he _ was the reason for all of this? The nerve…

“We cannot all have the power of creation at our very fingertips to remedy what ails us, after all…”

Instead she bid her time and let him chastise her and give his little speech about tending to one’s health, walking right next to her up the long stairways leading to the Ocular. An opportunity presented itself when the others turned a corner up ahead, now out of view. Quickly the Warrior of Light reached out and got a firm grip on the sleeve of Emet-Selch’s elaborate jacket, pulling him back with her around the corner further down the staircase as she held still and listened, waiting to see if any of the Scions had noticed that they were no longer following them. Strangely enough the Ascian let her pull him back without complaint, simply arching an eyebrow in askance down at her.

“Hmm? If you wanted to talk in private surely there are better moments than right now, but...”

Her eyes weren’t exactly patient as she looked up at him where he stood all too calmly, tightening her grip on his jacket and interrupting him so she could get straight to the point.

“Just  _ what _ did you do to me…?” she demanded in a hushed whisper, her teeth clenched now that she didn’t have to pretend like nothing had happened in front of the Scions. There was a slightly puzzled look on his features as he glanced further down from her face, his eyes studying her torso and down towards her legs. Ever so slowly his lips twisted slightly in that usual crooked smirk of his.

“I thought it was rather obvious?” The humour in his tone did not do much to settle her frayed nerves. “I kept you distracted as I promised, though… I will admit I got a  _ little _ carried away at the end -”

“A little?!” the healer snapped, not bothering to hide the irritation that rose in her hushed voice. “I can barely walk like this, and my healing spells didn’t have any effect.  _ Explain _ .”

A pensive look crossed Emet-Selch’s face, and he reached a fisted hand up to tap the knuckles of his index finger at his chin while he studied her with a small degree of curiosity.

“Interesting… a disturbance in your aether, mayhap?” After a few seconds he seemed to come to a conclusion, offering what he might consider a reassuring smile that did little to ease her frustration. “There is naught to worry about however - it  _ should _ return to normal within the day. Until then… I assume I  _ could _ be persuaded to carry you should it ease your discomfort,” he shrugged with a half amiable grin as if the very idea was rather entertaining to him. “Though I cannot promise that your companions would fail to notice my assistance in the matter...”

“I do  _ not _ require your assistance.” Her words were firm and her eyes narrowed as she peered up at him. “Nor do I know what to think about what happened… considering you slinked off like that.”

That comment however made his smile fade rather quickly and his brows furrow underneath that Garlean third eye. Then he let out a particularly heavy sigh where he stood, letting his head roll back as he raised a hand to his forehead, the other resting on his hip

“I did not slink off, poppet. You were…  _ indisposed _ after a night of passion, to put it mildly. It was rather obvious you were in need of rest. So I let you slumber in peace and retired to the shadows to deal with other matters. It was hardly like we would not be seeing each other again soon,” Emet-Selch pointed out, rubbing his temple lightly while he kept his eyes closed. Likewise the Warrior of Light let go of his jacket, turning her head to face away from him. It wasn’t that she had expected this to mean anything to him. It was hard to read those intense eyes of his as he peered down at her over the bridge of his nose, his lips drawn thin.

“Does this mean you would be inclined to  _ fret less _ if I chose to stay after tonight, then?”

What…?

“Wait… tonight?” the xaela blinked twice in confusion, turning her slightly wide eyes to stare up at him where he merely arched one eyebrow.

“I would be lying if I were to state I was opposed to an encore, my dear.” Even if he was not smirking, the tone in his voice made the auri woman tense where she stood in front of him, feeling the heat rise to her face. Unbidden thoughts with fragments from the previous night did not make things better, especially not when Emet-Selch reached out, one hand settling on her shoulder as he stepped closer, his close proximity making her back up until she felt something firm pressing up against her shoulder blades. Caught between the stone wall and the Ascian’s larger frame she was unable to duck away, staring up at him as he moved even closer to her. The front of his robes brushed against her where she stood, placing her hands on his chest when he leaned down with his head pressed against hers as he spoke in a low voice that made her remember only all too well.

“Still harboring doubts, poppet? After all those pleasurable sounds that you were unable to contain? How you writhed with ecstasy at my touch?” To accentuate his point he reached out, his large hand stroking up her torso to settle on one breast as he played with it through her chiton. “There’s nothing wrong about this…” The allure of his voice made her tail curl up behind her, swishing back and forth as she closed her eyes, biting down a moan as she felt his strong fingers find her nipple, rolling it underneath his index and middle finger.

“... there’s… nothing right about it either,” she managed to point out and pushed at his chest, only to hear him let out a slow sigh, his breath warm against her neck and tickling the edges of her scales as his hand came to rest on her breast. Ever so slightly he pulled back, his eyes intently watching hers as he leaned down to press his forehead gently against hers. With him so close the Warrior of Light held her breath even as she met his gaze despite how much she felt like looking away. This was no time to back down.

“You really  _ do _ enjoy testing my patience, do you not... little poppet?” he murmured as he watched her with a scrutinizing look, his gloved hand letting go of her breast in favour of pressing up underneath her lower jaw, keeping her attention on his eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” Her words were barely audible under her breath, yet her words were easily heard considering how close he was. A sound of exasperation left him, and Emet-Selch shook his head in clear disapproval, irritation all too easily visible in his warm eyes.

“I am merely trying to guide you and your ilk, to show you that working together is in our common interest. Have I not made that clear from the very beginning? Should I happen to also enjoy ensuring you are ready to take on the Lightwardens, all the better. But…  _ fine _ .” With an extremely dramatic sigh he withdrew his gloved hand from the smaller woman’s chin, stepping back as he spread his arms in another of his theatrical moments. “I will leave this matter to rest if that is what you wish. A pity, truly… here we were getting along  _ so _ swimmingly.” His golden eyes however watched her where she stood, feeling only slightly awkward at how easily he handled the rejection. Still, he was not done talking just yet.

“I will just have to continue finding other ways to show you and your troublesome companions that I am serious in my intent to work with you lot. Very well then. Let us rejoin your friends...  _ hero _ .”

As he turned around to continue up the stairs the Warrior of Light watched his back, swallowing a bit nervously until he glanced over his shoulder at her as if silently asking whether she was going to follow him or not. A second later she pushed off of the wall, ignoring the strain in her muscles as she hurriedly made her way up the steps past him, vaguely aware of him shaking his head before he wordlessly followed behind her in a casual stroll.

This was for the better. She would not regret what had happened, but the wisest choice was to not take this any further. And so she wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Antiloquist for proofreading my messy writing this chapter!
> 
> Chapter 6 is roughly written, and I'm working on chapter 7 as well. Blame my brain being stupid.


	6. Bittersweet remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good to hear. Now… go finish your preparations and do get some proper sleep later. If I wake at a decent hour in the morning I suppose I will see you and the others off.” Emet-Selch shot her a strange little smile as his eyes narrowed in a strangely intense look... then he patted her shoulder twice. The contact made the xaela tense up as her eyes widened, not expecting him to actually touch her. Before she could speak however he had already begun strolling away, seemingly without a care in the world as rested his hands at the small of his back. Her eyes darted between the tall Ascian, the bustling artisan stands of the Crystalline Means, down at her hands as they began to fidget… and then she managed to speak up.
> 
> "... wait!"

While the chat in the Ocular hadn’t been the most cheerful one, their route had been set. Preparations were being made to venture south to the wastelands of Amh Araeng, and hopefully they could set out the following day. While the wares sold in the markets of the Crystarium were varied it still wasn’t like the usual items the Warrior of Light were familiar with, nor did she trust in her own ability to make the items she were in need of before they set out. To her chagrin none of the merchants seemed to have the finished products she was looking for either, complicating things further. If the Scions noticed her frustration they didn’t ask directly, but the auri healer could tell that they knew today wasn’t quite her day. After everything they had been together it was useless to try and hide the fact that something was bothering her from them, but at least they also knew her well enough to let her keep her secrets for now. It wasn’t like this would put a stop to their mission to rid Norvrandt of the Lightwardens.

Yet... she could hardly say that it wouldn’t make matters more annoying.

Before the xaela knew it most of the day had passed by without her having found what she was looking for. Dispirited she looked over the Musica Universalis and the merchants that were busy promoting their wares to the masses, pondering her chances of her actually finding what she needed by tomorrow. Very slim, it seemed… not even the specialists at the Crystalline Mean had what she needed, and she had only gone there after she had checked all her other options. Heading out across Norvrandt to search for the items would most likely take too long. It certainly was far from ideal the auri woman decided, walking restlessly back in the direction of the Crystalline Mean as the fingers on her right hand tapped quickly against her left elbow. Down below her the crowds of people were gradually thinning out, and she huffed in slight irritation as she considered her options, leaning on the railing as she came to a stop on the plateau leading up towards the Amaro Launch. Getting drunk… perhaps it was not the greatest idea as she presumed dehydration would not be made better by the harsh weather in Amh Araeng. Besides, it was too early in the day for drinking if she wanted to be sensible about it, and she didn't make matters better by being by herself.

  
  


These dismal thoughts were pushed aside as the xaela caught sight of three familiar figures in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to get a better look at the scene unfolding nearby. Urianger and Y'shtola were wandering in the direction of the aetheryte plaza, obviously carrying supplies that were most likely procured at the Crystalline Mean… and the two were followed by who else but Emet-Selch. As a surprise to no one he had kept himself amused throughout the day by following them around as they were preparing for the upcoming journey to find the next Lightwarden. That and watching quietly with great interest at what they were doing, offering a glib comment here and there with his usual half smirk on his face. For the most part they had ignored him as he followed them each in turn, but by the look of it the two Scions were not waiting for him, obviously in a hurry to get to their destination. So much that they didn't take notice of the Warrior of Light where she stood some distance away up the stairs. But the Ascian did, turning to glance in her direction… before he inclined his head in a casual greeting with that slight smirk seemingly ever present on his face.

Despite the somewhat discouraging talk they had earlier that day he didn't seem upset at all…

Inwardly sighing the auri healer raised her hand, gesturing him to come on over towards her… which might not have been the response he was expecting as he came to a slow halt and archeda curious eyebrow in response. Casually he turned to look at the two Scions who were heading into the plaza up ahead, all before he focused his attention back to her. Then after a moment he slowly sauntered over towards her, obviously in no rush as he ascended the stairs.

“Should you not be preparing for your sortie tomorrow, hero?” he inquired in a slightly amused tone. Fortunately it seemed he was back to not invading her personal space again. Instead he moved to sit down on a nearby bench, shuffling his skirts so he could cross one leg over the other and lean back while resting one arm on the back of the bench.

“I’m nearly done," replied the healer as she crossed her arms tightly over her torso, leaning back against the railing in an attempt to seem casual herself. With him sitting she didn't have to crane her neck back to look at him, which was something at least. "I assume you are in no need to bring anything…"

At that comment he let a wry smile play at the corner of his lips, shaking a gloved finger in her direction as if correcting a child.

"Ah ah, assume all you wish, but I fear I shan't accompany you to that dreadful place. All that abundance of Light is rather disagreeable. No, do go on without me and I shall await you and your friends with my sincerest of congratulations upon your victorious return."

So he wasn't coming with them like he had done in the Rak'tika Greatwoods… Perhaps that was for the best, yet she couldn't deny that if not for him then things would have gone a great deal worse, especially for one of them. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced down at her feet, trying to ignore how tense she felt.

"Hmm? Does my upcoming absence bother the hero?" There was no denying the smug tone in his voice, and the xaela huffed where she stood, feeling the tension in her back travelling further down her spine and to her tail.

"We have endured long before we met you… I will remind the others to not be reckless however," she murmured and turned her attention back to him, noting that he was no longer looking at her... but was studying something past her, his eyes slightly narrowed. For a moment the Warrior of Light was silent, but she regained her wits and cleared her throat before continuing.

"We set out on this path fully prepared that you or another Ascian would try to stop us, so the fact that you are not… assis-- aiding us won't be too much of a problem." Great, now he had completely ruined that word for her. Noticing her correcting herself Emet-Selch let a smug smirk cross his features before he shifted his legs and rested his hands on his knees before standing up from the bench. Now standing at his full height he seemed more imposing again, especially as he chuckled slightly down at the smaller woman. 

“Good to hear. Now… go finish your preparations and do get some proper sleep later. If I wake at a decent hour in the morning I suppose I will see you and the others off.” Emet-Selch shot her a strange little smile as his eyes narrowed in a strangely intense look... then he patted her shoulder twice. The contact made the xaela tense up as her eyes widened, not expecting him to actually touch her. Before she could speak however he had already begun strolling away, seemingly without a care in the world as rested his hands at the small of his back. Her eyes darted between the tall Ascian, the bustling artisan stands of the Crystalline Means, down at her hands as they began to fidget… and then she managed to speak up.

"... wait!"

The words were quiet, just barely audible for him to pick up. Yet slowly Emet-Selch turned around, not without an inquisitive look crossing his drawn features, his eyes settling on her smaller form as he responded. 

"Yes, hero…?"

Why did the seconds feel like an eternity as she tried to shape her thoughts into simple words?

“Look, I… I changed my mind,” the xaela grumbled, exhaling through her nose as she looked away from him and swallowed, tightening her arms over her torso just the slightest.

“Regarding what, exactly…?” he prodded, tilting his head as he took a few relaxed steps back towards her again. Every step rang loudly in her ears, every second passing by so tormentingly slow before she willed her next words out of her chest.

“You’re welcome to... join me in my room tonight.”

In response Emet-Selch blinked once, tilting his head even further to the side as he leaned down and studied the shorter woman with an expression of mild surprise.

“And what, pray tell, caused the vaunted hero to change her mind when she seemed so adamant when turning down my…  _ assistance _ earlier?"

It only made sense that he would ask, but even so the auri healer found it hard to look up at him. Instead she squirmed slightly where she stood, fidgeting with her rings in a nervous manner.

“I was unaware that I was forbidden from changing my mind….?” Perhaps her tone was a bit more terse than it needed to be, and she frowned just slightly. Behind her she felt her tail twitch slightly in irritation. “I… just…” Rather than struggle with the words she decided to exhale, then fastened him with a steady gaze, hoping she appeared calmer than she felt at that very moment. Unexpectedly he spoke up before she could however, not without a theatrical gesture of his hand as he reached up to brush some hair away from his face.

“Again with this nonsense?"

"E-excuse me…?" Just what did he mean by that? Precious few seconds passed before he peered down at her, eyelids heavy as he watched her with a tired look.

“While you are rather direct about matters regarding others, you are painfully slow in addressing your own issues. Just… spit it out, would you dear? I might be immortal, but I would prefer to not waste time while you avoid getting to the  _ issue _ ,” the Ascian grumbled, giving her a strangely expectant look. She however didn’t back down, frowning up at him as her lips thinned with displeasure. “ _ You  _ were the one who suggested this in the first place, and earlier today you seemed quite eager to return to my bed. I don’t see why you have to make a big deal out of this.”

It was pretty hard to not hear the exaggerated sigh that left Emet-Selch, and he moved the hand away from his forehead as he leaned forward, very much invading her personal space as he raised one gloved hand. But it was the stern expression on his face that held her attention, his eyes set on hers in a very determined manner. Immediately she held still in response, holding her breath as she simply stared up at him in return… all before letting out a yelp as she felt him grabbing onto her tail, though luckily he wasn’t pulling on it like he did before.

“It did not escape my attention last night that your tail twitches in a certain way when you are feeling…” The tone of his voice dropped slightly in pitch, his golden eyes locking with hers as his lips tugged slightly into a crooked smirk, “...especially  _ amorous _ . All this fidgeting about, so very unlike you. A man with less knowledge would find it hard to deduce that you are caught in the throes of heat.”

Struck by surprise at his words the auri healer’s eyes widened in surprise, and she pulled back slightly while she reached down to pull her tail free from his grasp, staring back at him as she bit the inside of her lower lip. Her expression was rather unsuccessful in concealing her annoyance, but she swallowed and did her best to stand to her full height, even if he was still towering over her. “Here I thought you didn’t know much about xaela women…” she muttered sourly, and the Ascian merely gave a small shrug, that smirk still present on his face. “I never stated such a thing. Merely that you are the first xaela woman I have bedded. I am quite aware of what your kind goes through on a regular basis.”

Trust the ancient being to know more than he let on from the get go… The auri woman frowned slightly before she let out a mumbled string of curses under her breath. It was unclear just what was to blame for this entire ordeal happening far sooner than expected Whether it be the passage of time flowing at a different rate on the First, if the excessive amount of Light within her had triggered it prematurely or if this could all be blamed on Emet-Selch and his aether having a strange effect on her. Somehow she desperately wanted to place the blame entirely on him, at least it gave her an outlet for  _ some _ of the frustration she was feeling. Usually she could predict this and plan around it, either with medicine and potions procured from an alchemist, or by simply riding it out in some manner. But for some reason or another it had happened at a rather inopportune time for now.

It took a few seconds before the Warrior of Light was aware that Emet-Selch had stopped talking, and she dared to turn her focus back up at him, raising her head hesitantly to see him… merely standing there, watching her with his hands resting casually on his hips. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Suspicions arose in her mind, and she swallowed where she stood, feeling her traitorous tail flicking behind her.

“So…” How she hated the way her voice sounded so meek. Clearing her throat, the xaela gathered her wits and decided to take the bull by the horns. “I repeat my earlier offer… c-come back to my room tonight.” While she didn’t expect a major reaction from the Ascian who always seemed so composed, she was at least relieved to see a satisfied smirk tug at the sides of his lips. Good, at least she could have this taken care of before they left for Amh Araeng.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proof reading this time around, I've kept the chapter shorter for my own sanity. And yes, I know I'm evil. Chapter 7 is mostly written and just needs major editing, so at least there's that?


	7. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seven Hells, Emet-Selch…!” The Warrior of Light gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as she caught the scent of the perfume he wore… which brought back unbidden memories of the night before. His smell combined with her sweat.. That in turn did not help to ease her current frustrations and all the things she wanted to do with him this close to her.
> 
> “There’s no way I’ll be able to keep my wits about me like this - you do not know just how irritating this is to deal with!”

#  Chapter 7: Prelude

It felt as if a rug had been pulled out underneath her feet. After his response the Warrior of Light blinked twice slowly in disbelief as she merely stared up at the taller figure where he stood. Unmoving he watched her back, his expression unchanging and that smirk ever present on his lips. 

“No?!” 

His reply almost felt like a slap to the face after how he had excruciatingly pulled the facts about her current state out in the open, making it even more unbearable to deal with. The only minor change in him was how his chest rose as he slowly drew his breath, turning his gaze skyward as he seemed to mull his answer over before he spoke again and shook his head slowly.

“No… I believe I will not. After all, you did make it rather clear this morning that you are of the opinion that last night should remain a solitary incident… did you not?” he pointed out before he looked down at her once more as she faltered, in disbelief at what she was hearing.

“What are you talking about, you seemed perfe--”

Her words were cut off as Emet-Selch raised a hand with his index finger extended. “Please, hero… do take  _ my _ feelings into consideration and not just your own needy flesh if you would be so kind.”

At first she couldn’t help but sputter at what he said, but she regained her wits within moments and swallowed down the brief embarrassment she felt regarding his comment. “ _ Your _ feelings? You’re an Ascian, and you were the one to initiate whatever happened last night! Only to disappear before morning!” Practically hissing she stepped closer to him, glaring up at him despite the difference in their heights. “For all I know you’re the one who caused this to happen prematurely! Take some responsibility!” 

His initial non-verbal reply was a slightly surprised look as he raised both eyebrows down at her, but it was quickly replaced with a slight frown. Letting out an indignant huff, Emet-Selch shook his head. “My dear, first of all I insist you do  _ not _ mention me and the word ‘premature’ in the same sentence ever again… the notion is simply preposterous. Secondly, I am at no fault for what is happening to you. Nor is it  _ my _ concern at the moment. Additionally…” This time Emet-Selch breached her personal space again, watching her as she tensed up. There was no denying that his proximity was doing things to her the auri healer thought, folding her hands tightly in front of her lest she give in to temptation and grab onto him to yank him even closer… or worse. “If you and your kind have hearts, then who are you to suggest that I and other ancients do not? I particularly do not care to have mine  _ played _ with.”

“Seven Hells, Emet-Selch…!” The Warrior of Light gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, instantly regretting it as she caught the scent of the perfume he wore… which brought back unbidden memories of the night before. His smell combined with her sweat.. That in turn did not help to ease her current frustrations and all the things she wanted to do with him this close to her.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to keep my wits about me like this - you do not know just how  _ irritating _ this is to deal with!” While it wasn’t going to stop her from being able to do other things, it wouldn’t make it easy by far. Damn it all. Unable to stop herself she reached up, taking a deep breath in through her mouth before exhaling and grabbing onto the fur trimming of his jacket, her body tense. All while the Ascian watched her with a twisted sense of amusement if one were to consider the glimt in his eye.

“Surely you can run along and ask that stern faced one to share a bed with you…?” he teased, his tone more than simply suggestive as he leaned in even closer. The feeling of his warm breath brushing against her skin made her want to whimper. “It certainly would seem like he would benefit from it even more than you would. Or perhaps the historian better suits your refined taste...?” The questions made the auri woman bristle where she stood, not even wanting to consider inviting any of her fellow Scions to bed - even if it were to help her and benefit their mission.

“They are my  _ friends _ .” the auri woman protested, gritting her teeth as she looked down and tightened her grip on his jacket. “I can’t. A-and there is no way I could do it with a complete stranger, not when I’m like this...” Even if she had jumped to bed with him the night before despite not having known him for long... Frustrated, she shook her head, her voice grumbling as she tried to put her current mood into words. “It’s... easier if it’s somebody I’ve already gone to bed with, okay?” Loathsome as it was to admit - at the moment it was Emet-Selch that would make this entire heat the simplest to deal with, not having to explain it to another person as this was a highly private matter. Finding her strength again the Warrior of Light turned her head back up, her yellow eyes quickly meeting his golden gaze as he watched her with a rather intense look. Silence reigned for several seconds, the dim of the markets sounding so far away as she felt her heart thundering in her chest, waiting for any response from him. 

Eventually he exhaled, a clearly exaggerated action as he reached up to wrest her hands off of his clothes. His eyes narrowed just the tiniest fraction before he spoke.

“Are you truly so  _ desperate _ ?”

His words were not truly unkind, rather… it sounded as if he pitied her, which was like another punch to her already squirming guts. Not removing his hands from hers he spoke in a hushed tone right next to her horn. “Perhaps I would like to take credit for your current state after all…” Both the words and the sound of his voice made her stomach clench up even further, and the xaela grinded her teeth together as she tried to ignore her rising urges, to quell the desire to press her chest up against his torso. As he was holding onto her hands she couldn’t pull him closer at least, and she was free to focus on keeping her breathing as controlled as she could while he continued talking.

“If you truly wish to prove your sincerity, then I must insist you do so  _ properly _ . Give me proof beyond doubt that you are worthy of my attention.” Slowly the Ascian tilted his head, his face so close to hers that the Warrior of Light for a moment thought -  _ hoped _ that he would kiss her. But instead he halted, a smug smirk on his lips and his voice dropping slightly into a half-whisper.

“Woo me.”

Of all the ridiculous notions that she had heard the Warrior of Light was rather sure that this was one of the most extreme ones. An Ascian asking her to pursue him in a romantic fashion? Most likely her thoughts were reflected upon her face as Emet-Selch let go of her hands and pulled back slightly with a wry grin.

“Show me your dedication, dearest hero… prove to me that this is not you simply  _ using _ me to sate your primitive and debauched urges.”

It would be an understatement to say her face felt hot at that moment. The Warrior of Light was sure her cheeks were more flushed than they had ever been. “I-I would never…!” Damn him! Why did he have to make this so utterly difficult, not to mention humiliating? But at this point she had little choice lest the next days would be driving her mad and possibly cause her to slip up and risk her own safety, not to mention that of the Scions and Ryne. So she found herself relenting for the second day in a row. While she was not happy about this she suspected she had very little choice in the matter.

“Just… Ugh, fine! I'll… woo you," the flustered xaela sighed heavily. 

Seemingly satisfied with this answer Emet-Selch reached up with one hand and patted her cheek gently and gave her a wry smile, a pleased expression on his face as he watched her from underneath heavy lidded eyes.

"As a show of good faith I will give you time to prepare while I retreat to the shadows. I do expect a proper show from you, after all…” A soft hum escaped his throat while he readjusted his jacket, canting his head down at the smaller healer. “Once you are ready, simply purse your lips and whistle for me. Just like you did in the Greatwoods. I shall be waiting with bated breath." His voice was heavy, low and made her want to squirm where she stood… for a moment she considered saying something, but before she knew it the Ascian had pulled back with a knowing smirk on his face, turned… and then sauntered away from her. Out of nowhere a portal of void energy spirited him away, leaving her standing there with nothing but her rising frustrations.

  
  
  
  


When she looked herself in the mirror the auri healer couldn't help but fret a little. Should she wear her hair up or down? Would a necklace look good with the clothes she had picked out for the evening? It was not often she wore garments that weren't meant for the road, and this red dress was hardly practical. It was too snug around her torso for combat, her shoulders were bare, and the long split skirts of the garment would surely hinder her ability to run and jump. But for what Emet-Selch had requested it ought to do nicely. At least she hoped so.

Fortunately for the Warrior of Light she had managed to find some suitable things at the markets, the dress being one of them along with wine and something simple to snack on. With the way her stomach was twisting into knots she wasn't hungry… not for food at least. But surely Emet-Selch would complain if she didn’t do this properly.

No necklace, she eventually concluded. For some reason the Ascian seemed fascinated with the scales on her neck, and it was easier if she could show them off. Which led to the logical conclusion to put her long, silvery hair up. That ensured that she was ready… as for her room? While she hadn't gotten as many candles as he somehow had last night there were still quite a few of them around the room, offering a gentle light that certainly encouraged the specific kind of mood she was going for. Off to the side the wine was cooling off in a bucket of ice, which was placed next to a tray of light snacks - sliced pieces of fruit and tasty cheese. Appetizing, even for a man who used to be Emperor. At least that's what the xaela hoped. Well… this was as ready as she could get, she supposed. Wetting her mouth the Warrior of Light took a moment to breathe, then pursed her lips… and whistled.

Silence reigned in the small room for some seconds... until she felt a swirl of aether behind her, turning just in time to watch the tall Ascian step into the room with a calm look on his face. Rather casually he simply looked around the room - at the lit candles and the otherworldly glow they cast, the setting sun outside the open window… and then he stepped past her towards the direction of the table with the wine and refreshments that had been placed there. "Hmmmm…" His eyebrows rose just the slightest as he reached out to pick up one of the sliced fruits, giving it a rather scrutinising look. "I guess this will have to do."

Immediately the Warrior of Light felt herself tense up, feeling irritation briefly battling with the other urges she had felt growing throughout the day. Did he really have to put down her efforts like that? Before she could get too upset about it however the man turned towards her, his eyes gradually moving down her figure in a way that made her feel rather warm all of a sudden, even if the thin material of her dress certainly wasn’t offering much protection from much at all. Especially not against his hungry gaze.

"Well… at least your dress is something to stir the imagination," Emet-Selch stated in an appreciative murmur, offering her a brief nod along with a sly smile that made her want to squirm where she stood. Casually he raised his hand, snapping his gloved fingers to conjure up a rather lavish chair right behind him, then he moved to casually sit down in it with practiced ease without having to look back at it. All before leaning back and resting his folded hands in his lap - the very picture of comfort and relaxation. While his expression was perfectly calm there was that look in his eyes that she had seen quite a lot of since the previous evening - a look that didn’t make her feel any less fidgety as she stepped forward. Woo me, he had stated. Just how was one supposed to woo an Ascian, of all things? Taking the previous night into consideration it also seemed likely that his standards in this aspect were quite high. As expected of a man who sat on the Garlean throne for so many decades.

Clearing her throat the xaela stepped forward in front of him, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach along with the intense warmth that was bothering her, especially when Emet-Selch was watching her with great interest and curiosity. Step after careful step brought her closer to him until she was standing directly in front of where he sat in that luxurious chair. Even while he was sitting he didn't have to crane his neck to look her in the eyes. No, he simply laced his gloved fingers together, smiling softly at her as he appeared to be simply.. waiting. Despite her urge to throw herself at him the Warrior of Light simply took a deep breath and reached over towards the small pieces of fruit there. She could do this, she told herself. While her experience in these matters undoubtedly paled in comparison to his, she was far from ignorant. And she was certain to lean forward to ensure that the man in the chair got a fair view of her bosom while she picked up a sliced piece of fruit. Not that she expected him to lose that steel control of his from a simple peek at her cleavage, but nonetheless she noted that he did in fact glance at her chest before his relaxed gaze returned to her face. Slowly she reached up towards her lips, placing the small piece of fruit there as her other hand moved to grip onto one of the chair’s armrests. In return Emet-Selch arched one eyebrow… only for a smug smirk to tug at one side of his lips as she leaned closer to him.

“My, aren’t you a clever girl…” he murmured in a low tone with an undercurrent of mirth to it, not stopping the auri woman as she eagerly pressed her lips against his, feeling the sweet juices of the fruit run down her lips and chin as he bit into it. Not without pressing his lips against hers in return.

Just as she found her mouth free of the fruit and eager to explore his mouth Emet-Selch spoke against her lips, his voice hushed and tinged with his usual sense of humour. “So full of surprises… Breakfast would have been far more interesting this morning had you decided to do this sooner, my dear.” Just the suggestion wasn’t enough to make her face flare up, but the combination of that, her current level of excitement and his proximity ensured that her cheeks suddenly felt rather warm. Before she could form a reply in her mind he brushed his lips softly against hers again, half lidded eyes watching her with a look that made her want to forego all this pretense and instead peel all the layers of his regalia off. And this time with far more urgency than she had done the day before. Instead he spoke again, his breath brushing against her lips.

“Do you intend on merely giving me  _ one _ measly treat…?”

The reminder made her hesitate for only a moment, but the Warrior of Light shook her head slightly and licked her lips before she turned back to the table. Hurriedly she picked up another sliced piece, feeling her pulse thundering. For a moment she expected him to do something while her attention was turned away from him, but no. Emet-Selch sat quietly in place, hands still resting on his lap despite the fact that she was leaning over him. Then again, he was hardly in the same position as she was in at the moment. No, the Ascian appeared perfectly calm as he watched her place the piece of fruit in her mouth, nor did he move as she leaned in for another kiss. As his tongue brushed against her teeth she desperately wished that he would lose just a little bit of that composure and take more of what she offered, but no. While he didn’t pull away he didn’t deepen the kiss either, not besides licking at her lips after taking the juicy morsel from her mouth. That was enough to make her unable to hold back any longer, and the healer moaned with need as she pressed her lips against his, her hands tightening their grip on the armrests. Rather than stopping her Emet-Selch seemed content to repay the kiss, albeit in a softer manner than she wanted right now. Still… it was a response, and the Warrior of Light moaned into his mouth as she leaned even closer, not stopping until she felt the fur lining of his coat tickling the bare skin of her shoulders. During the last night she hadn’t gotten much time to dwell on the taste of his mouth, but even now with it being tinted with the sweetness of the fruit it was there. The feel of his tongue in her mouth, the way his lips wrestled against hers… it made her feel unbearably hot despite how thin her dress was. 

To her great dismay he broke the kiss off before she could deepen it any further, and she was left breathing heavily against his mouth and desperately wanting more. Whether he could read her mind or not was questionable at this point, and he chuckled as he reached up to grip softly at her chin. “Getting carried away, hero…? You have not proven yourself worthy of my affection just yet. I believe some more effort is warranted to show your sincerity.” How his honeyed words made her wish she could simply lose herself in him, but no. The damn Ascian wanted a show, and she had no other option but to give him one lest she be forced to endure this heat further. Judging from his expression and his words there would be no way to persuade him with words alone. Even so the auri healer couldn’t help but whimper as she pulled back, her chest heaving as she struggled to calm down her breathing. 

“Damn you, you’re not making this easy at all,” she complained, eliciting a smirk from Emet-Selch as he let go of her chin in favour of resting his head against his knuckles. 

“My dear hero… of course I am not easy.”

A soft grumble left the Warrior of Light, all before she swallowed nervously and pulled back from him… just enough to move down onto her knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger, though I suppose this one isn't as bad as the previous one? Chapter 8 might take a little longer due to a week of nightshifts, but stay tuned and there shall be more smut.


	8. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah… poor little hero. Desperate beyond sense and reason…?” Emet-Selch near purred as he leaned slightly forward, his hand caressing her cheek in an almost tender manner. “Even willing to risk a little bastard out of all this…”
> 
> Not that she would ever let it get that far, she told herself. But she would be lying if she were to claim his words didn’t make her eager for more, nuzzling his cock even as his thumb ran across her scaled cheek and then further up to wipe some of the tears away from her eyes. This brought a shudder from the Ascian, a slightly strangled gasp past his lips as he licked them in a way that made her quiver… and then he spoke again.
> 
> “Very well… you may have that which your needy mortal flesh so desires.”

"Must you move your fingers so quickly, dear? You are barely giving me any chance to  _ enjoy _ this..." Emet-Selch sighed deeply, leaning back in his comfortable seat and looking down at where the xaela sat on her knees in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed, but there was no shame in her eyes as her gaze intently met his while he continued lamenting their current situation.

"If this is what passes for a performance in your opinion, then I do confess that I find your skills rather…  _ lackluster _ , to be quite honest."

Out of breath the healer inhaled hungrily, then frowned up at him when her lips were no longer occupied.

"You have no idea how hard this is, especially when I'm fidgeting so! Do you wish to try it instead?!" she snapped… then held the flute in her hands up to him. Like she could play perfectly when her belly was burning with need and her breathing was quick and heavy! Her elevated heartbeat made it hard to serenade him slowly when she was more frustrated than she could ever remember being, the slow music and intricate notes so hard to focus on when he was right  _ there _ .

The Ascian merely glanced at the instrument in her hands for a second... then closed his eyes, sighed and waved his hand dismissively. 

"Please... if you intend to show your sincerity, then by all means - do it properly. Where is the mood? Surely you cannot expect such a paltry display to be enough to win back my favour?” Languidly he reached out to pick up his wine glass, his eyes opening slightly to carefully inspect its contents as he continued talking. Why was he so fond of the sound of his own voice? “I am no musician, but I  _ can _ hear that you are rushing the notes without giving them a chance to truly shine to their full worth. Even an uncultured peasant would be aware of this fact, really. You might be eager for the main course my dear, but  _ do not  _ rush the appetizer. It has been so many years since I have had the pleasure of a wanton little thing like yourself providing me with a proper show,” he drawled with no small degree of salaciousness in his voice despite the rather neutral expression crossing his features. The Warrior of Light huffed slightly, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks as she ran her tongue quickly over her lips to wet them, then raised the flute back up. The task of controlling her breathing wasn’t easy, but she picked up from the part where he had so rudely interrupted her. True - she had never been a bard of great renown when she first began her career as an adventurer, but she had hoped that her somewhat rusty playing would suffice to amuse him at the very least. Yet his expression was hard to read where he was lounging comfortably, watching her with what seemed to be the blankest of expressions she had ever seen on his usually expressive face. While he didn’t look bored this was unsettling in a different manner. Just what was she supposed to do to get a reaction from him? Any clue on how her efforts were perceived by him would help, considering he was the one who wanted her to court him when she had asked him to help her deal with this blasted heat. It wasn’t easy by far to focus on her breathing and the quality of sound as she played the flute, not when he was sitting right in front of her, close enough to touch, smell… and other unmentionable actions that she pushed aside in her addled brain. It took all of her concentration as he lounged, occasionally reaching out to pick up another piece of fruit to snack on while he observed her as she serenaded him. With every slow and elaborate bite into the treats the Warrior of Light found herself distracted, seeing the way his lips moved, glistening… and remembering only too well how they had felt and tasted against her own.

Perhaps it was her pitiful squirming that made Emet-Selch take pity on her as eventually he exhaled a soft sigh. Eyebrows arched as he watched her wriggle in front of him, and slowly he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “... it looks as if you are just about to crawl out of your skin, hero.” 

The flute playing came to a halt as the Warrior of Light slowly lowered the instrument from her lips, swallowing nervously as she studied him. Most likely he was merely quiet for a second or two before he spoke again, but it felt far longer to the xaela as she waited without daring to utter a single word.

“I do suppose your dedication has earned you a taste at the very least...” With that said he extended one hand in her direction, beckoning her closer with two fingers like he had done before. Though his expression did not betray any thoughts, bereft of any strong emotions as he simply watched her. But still, even if it was simply a crumb he had tossed her way it was  _ something _ . With the hunger still burning inside her she did not care that it made her seem desperate. Because she was.

Blinking at first the auri healer halted her playing, lowering the flute further before she clumsily set it aside and scooted forward right up against the Ascian’s legs. Her hands fumbled as she reached up to place her quivering fingers on his knees, swallowing nervously. It almost felt unreal, finally being allowed to touch him. Perhaps this was indecent of her, but the Warrior of Light knew exactly what she wanted to do and saw no reason to hesitate. Degrading it might be, but it might even amuse him enough that he wouldn’t stop her… and indeed, Emet-selch remained still where he was reclining, quite content to sip from his glass of wine. Nor did he do anything besides blink once when her hands gripped onto the hem of his skirts and then promptly began pulling them up onto his thighs as she threw the last of her dignity to the wind. That was when the Warrior of Light heard a slow and amused chuckle above her, though she kept still even as his legs moved ever so slightly on either side of her.

“My… how  _ forward _ of you. Are you so eager that you decided to take my words quite literally, my dear?” 

His voice was low, that teasing tone still present and sending shivers down her spine to the very tip of her tail. But she refused to let any embarrassment stop her as she ran her hands up his thighs, bunching the skirts up near his hips as she tried to simply breathe. During their encounter the previous night she didn’t get to explore him as much as he had explored her, and that had been fine at the time as keeping up with Emet-Selch’s intents had kept her rather occupied. But at that very moment she found herself eager to touch and taste every ilm of him underneath those many layers of expensive clothes, even if she had to tear them off. Which would be a shame, considering how much work the Garlean tailors had put into them, the stitching fine underneath her fingertips as she ran them up the delicate seams on the inside of his thighs. Wordlessly the former Emperor spread his legs, watching the xaela with mild interest as she moved ever closer, her slim shoulders easily fitting between Emet-Selch’s knees. Perhaps she would have gotten bashful at such a situation before, but no, not tonight. Slowly she felt the texture of his pants as she ran her fingertips upward, forcing herself to keep a modicum of control at the very least, even if her destination was clear to them both. Usually the Warrior of Light prided herself on how steady her hands were, yet she found them shaking as they settled on the upper reaches of his thighs. Her breath was quick, her heart fluttering in her chest as being this close to him made the fire of her heat burn even stronger. Inhaling through her nose she glanced up at those golden eyes that watched her with clear anticipation. Yet he did not urge her on, seemingly content to let her proceed at her own pace.

Right then she was certain she must look like a complete fool… kneeling in front of who she really should consider her archenemy, her hands sliding up underneath his skirts as she clumsily hunted down the buttons at the front of his pants. Fumbling fingers didn’t make it an easy task by far, nor did Emet-Selch seem inclined to assist her either where he sat, merely watching her with an occasional sip of his wine. As she pushed the skirts of his elaborate ensemble up further she couldn’t bring herself to look up at him… even if she was rather certain she could explain that her flushed cheeks were not caused by any embarrassment. Not that she cared if he did indeed think that… not when she had more important things on her mind. Like how she despised Garlean tailors for making things overly complicated.

But finally the xaela found the hem and buttons she was looking for, urgently steadying her hands as she unbuttoned the Ascian’s elaborate pants. When a few buttons had been worked free her nimble fingers had to simply pull his small clothes before finding his length, swallowing as she carefully pulled him free. To her disappointment he wasn't exactly hard at that moment, but at least he wasn't entirely flaccid either. A brief glance upwards from her made Emet-Selch raise an eyebrow in return as he peered down at her, setting aside his glass before resting his cheek against his fingers and leaning on the armrest of the chair.

"Nothing has changed, my dear. If you want this… then  _ earn _ it." His tone was calm, direct… yet not devoid of humour as there was a slightly mirthful undertone to his words.

A slight annoyance flared within her, but this was hardly the time for her to use her mouth to argue. Instead the Warrior of Light turned her focus back to the Ascian’s cock, carefully wrapping her somewhat shaky fingers around it before she began to stroke up and down his length. The flesh felt soft against her palm, a contrast to the hem of his robes that were slightly more coarse against the back of her hand. In an attempt to keep his skirts from sliding back down his thighs the auri healer moved to rest her forearms upon his thighs, something he didn’t seem to mind as he reclined further back in the chair with a content sound and spread his legs just a smidgen more to give her more space, his eyes narrowing just slightly as he peered down at her over the bridge of his nose. Not one to decline that invitation when she was feeling more needy than she could ever recall, the Warrior of Light quickly scooted right up against his crotch. With no further hesitation she leaned in and pressed her lips against the underside of his cock in a wet and sloppy kiss before she ran her tongue firmly and slowly up towards his glans. It was impossible to miss the immediate reaction; a throbbing sensation against her fingers as he stiffened slightly, as well as the sharp and brief sound of breath being drawn through his nose. Was his gloved hand tightening its grip on the armrest in the corner of her eye? Her fingers and mouth worked together as she resumed her task to bring him to full attention, keeping her grip on his cock firm but not too tight, her other hand finding his sack.

One question came to mind however… how well would she be able to fit him in her mouth? It had been a literal stretch when he had fucked her, but her mouth was a different matter altogether. But the burning feeling in her abdomen encouraged her to at least try, anything to make him stop the silly game he was playing and give in. Her lips found their way to the head of his cock again, offering more light kisses there before she spread her lips, slowly taking him past her teeth. Above her the unmistakable sound of a groan escaped Emet-Selch, and she didn’t stop even as she felt one of his large gloved hands stroke up her arm towards her bare shoulder.

“Oh  _ yes _ … good little hero.”

Those words of encouragement made her feel even more hot and bothered underneath her dress, and she drew breath through her nose before she let her head sink down even further. His girth made her feel like her lips couldn’t stretch further, the underside of his cock pressing her tongue firmly down. Yet it was nothing against the feeling when she felt him at the back of her throat. A sudden urge to gag overtook her, though she managed to repress it quickly enough to focus on breathing, her free hand gripping tightly onto the cloth of his pants. A second after she moved her head back up, slowly and carefully as she drew precious air in through her nose before dipping her head down again. Like this Emet-Selch’s cock seemed even larger than it had been when he had fucked her the previous night, especially when he seemed to be fully erect… finally. With her mouth full her only hope to fill her lungs with air was every time she briefly pulled her head up, but she was determined to manage. While his gloved hand remained on her shoulder and not even with a particularly hard grip, the sound of his breathing didn't escape her notice. Far more breathy, broken up by the sound of him swallowing as she took his length to the back of her mouth again. It wasn’t like she was quiet either, muffled sounds resonating in her throat as she took him in as deep as she could without gagging again, over and over as she settled on a pace that she hoped she could maintain. Tears were building up in her eyes as she felt his glans hit the back of her throat, but she kept up the bobbing motion of her head. Those sounds alone were worth the slight discomfort and helped her keep calm, and it made the building discomfort in her jaw easier to ignore. It was nothing compared to the ache she needed to soothe, an ache that only he could sate. With the way her body currently ached she found the musky taste and smell of him more than simply appealing, and the way his cock throbbed against her tongue made the Warrior of Light press her thighs together in a desperate attempt to alleviate the feeling between her legs.

Letting go of Emet-Selch’s pants the xaela hurriedly moved her hand down underneath the skirts of her dress, finding her warm and dripping sex, running her fingers around her already protruding clit. Any stimulation would help ease the debauched needs she felt right then, at least until he would let her have what she truly craved in order to satisfy her treacherous body. While the feel of him inside her mouth was very pleasurable in its own way it only made her stomach clench more and her body feel even more hot to the point of it being nearly unbearable. Certainly he should be able to tell she couldn’t keep this up forever? The next time the auri healer brought her head up she pulled her lips free of his cock with a messy gasp, thin strings of saliva hanging between her mouth and the erect and drool covered cock that bobbed in front of her face. Pressing another kiss to the glans she looked up at the Ascian, needing to know whether he was enjoying the attention she was giving him or not. It was… encouraging. His eyes were less narrowed than they had been before as he watched her, lips slightly parted as he breathed. There was little doubt that he was less affected than she was considering her heat, but even he couldn’t hide the slight flush that had crept over his strong cheekbones. Unbidden, a whimper left her and she found herself unable to resist the temptation as her fingers slipped in past her labia. Her other hand fondled his balls while she pressed her cheek against his firm length, closing her eyes as she nuzzled against its side and ignored how her face got smeared with her own saliva and his precum.

“Please…” Her plea was a mere breath washing over his cock and the saliva she had left behind there. Even if this was merely a symptom of her current heat she found herself far eager for more, a reprise of what he had made her feel the previous night. Damn him, she wanted  _ more _ . Her body was basically screaming its need as she felt herself gush around her moving fingers.

The Ascian suddenly tightened his grip on her shoulder and pressed the inside of his knees against her upper arms. Undoubtedly he was somebody she shouldn’t trust, but none of that mattered to her distracted mind. Not when the sound of a faint moan left his lips. Instead of giving her a verbal response she saw how his jawline tightened and how his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as she pressed her face against his cock. Extending her tongue the Warrior of Light licked messily up the length again, not tearing her eyes away from his. The response was telling… pupils dilating, his nostrils flaring as he drew breath through his nose, not to mention the way she felt his hand stroke up her neck, teasing at the scales there with the soft touch of his fine gloves. Holding her breath made her head swim even more, and the xaela found herself leaning into his touch as she smothered his erect member with soft kisses. Give him a show, he had requested… and she found herself quite the eager participant for many reasons. Slowly his thumb ran down her jawline towards her chin, and she in turn opened her mouth to engulf him once more, earning a slight hiss from him through clenched teeth.

“Such… a pretty spectacle you are, my dear…” Emet-Selch finally managed to gasp out, his thumb stroking across the dark scales that adorned her cheek. “So wanton, so messy, so… insatiable…” A breathy moan left him, followed by a sudden roll of his hips that took the Warrior of Light by complete surprise, gagging slightly as she was unprepared for him to actually move. Coughing she pulled her head slightly back up, leaving a generous amount of saliva coating his cock as she blushed up at him. It was hardly like he could get more ready than this, right? So she attempted to move up from her knees… at least until she found his hand on her shoulder once more as he pushed her back down to her great frustration. A lazy smirk played across his lips, his eyes glimmering. “Tell me what you  _ want _ from this, my precious little hero… Tell me what your mortal flesh desires to end your carnal torment.” The tone of his voice nor his choice of words did nothing to quench the fire inside her, rather the opposite as she found herself whimpering with need, dipping another finger inside her aching sex.

“I… I want you to ravage me… d-do anything you want, just… by the Twelve…” The Warrior found herself weakly stuttering, drool running down her chin. As her other hand stroked his length she couldn’t help but imagine it inside her… what she wouldn’t give to replace her fingers with it right then and there, to feel him stretching her to her very limit. “I-I need your seed...” Damn him and his ego, making her go to these lengths!

“Such - uh… a  _ filthy _ mouth,” he gasped, his hand stroking up towards her horn as he brushed some hair away from her face. All so he could watch her as she wrapped her lips around his cock again. “Literally begging for me to… oh yes.” As the Warrior bobbed her head down he was unable to contain a deep moan, running his fingers through her hair before he continued. “Such a risk, wanting to engage in such sinful activities as  _ fucking _ when your body is caught in heat… Perhaps it would be more wise for me to spend myself in your mouth…”

How unfair it was that but one single comment made her groan out loud against his cock, releasing it with a wet sound as she licked down his length, kissing his ballsack longingly. Part of her wished to taste him, to feel his length pushed all the way down her throat as he moaned above her while she gagged around him… yet she knew that it would do little to help make her heat pass efficiently in time for the next morning and the journey to Amh Araeng. The xaela shook her head slightly, swallowing some of her drool as she looked up at him. “No, it… won’t be enough.” Surely she didn’t need to spell it out for him? Didn’t he see how bothered she was, how even her slickened fingers weren’t enough to stimulate her at this point? Either way his amusement was clear, golden eyes glimmering with pure delight as he watched her.

“Ah…  _ poor _ little hero. Desperate beyond sense and reason…?” Emet-Selch near purred as he leaned slightly forward, his hand caressing her cheek in an almost tender manner. “Even willing to risk a little bastard out of all this…”

Not that she would ever let it get that far, she told herself. But she would be lying if she were to claim his words didn’t make her eager for more, nuzzling his cock even as his thumb ran across her scaled cheek and then further up to wipe some of the tears away from her eyes. This brought a shudder from the Ascian, a slightly strangled gasp past his lips as he licked them in a way that made her quiver… and then he spoke again.

“Very well… you may have that which your needy mortal flesh so desires.”

At that moment the Warrior of Light couldn’t move quickly enough, her hands letting go of his cock and withdrawing from her own sex. All so she could get to her feet and practically crawl into Emet-Selch's waiting lap, his hands assisting her by settling firmly on her hips. Hers latched onto the furred hem of his jacket, pulling herself up against him as she placed her knees on either side of his thighs. Whimpers left her between gasps of breath, allowing her head to grow heavy with the lusts his scent stirred further within her. How warm he was, how she longed to feel his skin against hers again… but no, there was no way she could wait any longer. Not when her own need was running down her inner thighs. Pressing a wet kiss against his cheek the healer moved one hand down underneath their skirts again, her fingers easily finding the firm cock there as she adjusted her own position above him.

Emet-Selch tightened his grip on her hips, his own lips finding their way to her jawline as he let out a few murmurs she couldn't quite catch. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the way his gloved fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, pulling her right up against his warm torso in a manner that made her protest only for a moment as it made it harder for her to line his member up between her legs. But after a slight adjustment of her hips she managed to bring them close enough together so that she could finally push her hips down upon his lap in the way she had wanted to do for hours.

While her main focus was on the most satisfying feeling of her sex being stretched, the xaela wasn't oblivious to his warm breath against the top of her head and the strained sound he let out, adjusting the grip he had on her hips. She too let out a soft moan against his neck as she leaned against him, rolling her hips carefully as she felt him push further into her while she was sinking more down on his lap. This was certainly what her body needed, and she let out a long sigh of relief while getting a steady grip on the metal on his shoulders so she could start up a slow pace. No disagreement came from Emet-Selch as he murmured his agreement, closing his eyes and pressing his strong nose against the scales on her forehead. In response she hungrily mouthed his jawline, keeping her movements in his lap somewhat slow for the moment as she focused on the feel of him inside her and how it scratched the lustful itch at long last. With every downward thrust she forced him in deeper and deeper, something the Ascian seemed to appreciate as his breathing grew heavier and heavier against her face, one of his hands sliding down her hiked up skirts to get a steady grip on her thigh to assist her movements. Well, it would certainly make things easier and make her thighs ache less for the journey the next morning, she decided… only to groan slightly against his ear as she felt his cock filling her completely to the brink of discomfort, the stretch offering a pleasant burn. Not that it bothered her in her current needy state, instead she rolled her hips to lavish in the sensation of being completely filled. An action that elicited a wordless hiss from him in return, his fingers digging into her almost painfully and clutching her close.

“Nnngh… greedy little  _ poppet _ …!”

Within a second Emet-Selch shifted his grip on her, the hand at her hip wrapping around the small of the xaela’s back as he thrust up into her. A strained whisper escaped her lips even as she pressed them together, her hands scrambling to grip at the back of his coat as she simply tried to hold on as he continued moving underneath her… and then found her own body eagerly riding him in return. Behind her she felt her tail twitch, the sensation travelling up her spine with an intensity she hadn’t felt for so long. Of course sex was pleasant with a partner who took care of your needs, but only heat could make it feel this utterly satisfying. And she hadn’t done this in years, instead relying on potions for so many years to tide her over. The feeling was further accented by the sound of Emet-Selch breathing heavily against her horn, his lips teasing the sensitive organ as he held her in place against him, fucking her with a vigor that belied his earlier casual demeanor about this entire affair. While he was not under the wiles of his body like she was it was clear that he wasn’t holding back at all… especially not when his hand moved hurriedly from her thigh to her chest and the front of her low cut dress, roughly and somewhat clumsily pulling it down to expose her breasts to his hungry gaze. Without waiting further he tipped her backwards from where she was seated, burying his face against her chest before exploring one of her breasts quite eagerly with soth lips and sharp teeth. Helplessly the Warrior of Light shuddered in his grip even as she did her best to keep up with the motion of his hips, one of her hands moving up to grip tightly at the hair at the back of his head.

The angle she was currently in only made her more eager, feeling him hitting a rather sensitive spot over and over. Words were beyond the auri healer's capability at that moment, and she found herself letting out a breathy gasp at every thrust he delivered deep into her. Not that she was complaining, far from it. Her hips moved with his as she did her very best to ensure every thrust allowed him to bottom out inside her, something they both craved. Eventually however Emet-Selch pulled his face away from her breast, a near feral look in his golden eyes as he looked at her. Not a single word passed between them as the Warrior of Light pulled herself closer to him again, and the Ascian wrapped his arms tighter around her torso while he seemingly saw an opportunity to pull her close enough so he could hastily kiss her in a far from chaste way. And she found herself kissing him back, quite eagerly so. Lips bruised lips, only drawing a hungry groan from them both as they increased the pace of their copulation. When the xaela felt herself get lightheaded she managed to tear her mouth away from his, a stinging pain in her lower lip as he wasn’t quite careful with his teeth. Not that she cared, not as long as he kept on moving with her, rough and firm as he thrust up to meet her hips while she pushed down at him and pressed her nose against his cheek. Unwilling to pull away yet still needing to focus on her breathing, she couldn’t help but start to feel the intensity of the situation they were in together.. Her thighs were aching from the strain, her lungs were burning with the need for more air… but the rest of her body just wanted him.

It soon became clear however that no matter how pleasant this was, it wouldn’t last. Not when Emet-Selch let out a half growl against her face, kissing her cheek as he spoke in a rough voice. “Last chance… Shall… I show some manners and… spend my seed elsewhere?”

Instantly the xaela wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, whining slightly as she gave a few more downwards thrusts onto his cock, his drawn out gasps for breath barely louder than the wet sounds created by her movements.

“No… no, I need it,” she protested, ignoring the ache in her legs as she rode him even harder. Not that she was surprised by his teasing by far. It was risky, but the only way to make her body stop was to give it what it was craving… and then deal with any potential consequences later.

"My filthy little poppet… ah, no concern for the scandals that might arise… what… y-your friends might say..." Emet-Selch panted, tightening his grip on her hip and pressing his other hand between her bare shoulder blades as he began fucking up into her with reckless abandon. Her immediate worries eased for the moment, the Warrior of Light clung to him and moaned against his neck, nipping at the skin there. 

The intensity didn't last for long. Almost too soon for her liking the xaela felt the Ascian’s body tense up underneath her, his hips moving in staggered thrusts with a groan of utter satisfaction. Likewise his arms tightened around her to the point where she felt as if his goal was to squeeze the very air out of her lungs. While Emet-Selch rode out his orgasm the xaela desperately tried to bring herself to completion as well, yet found it hard to do as his movements ceased after a few rough thrusts to her core, a strangled cry leaving him as he leaned back into the chair and brought her with him. A sound of frustration left her, yet she was unable to squirm too much in his lap considering the iron grip he had on her, breathing heavily as he nuzzled her face and left some kisses on her cheek, an action that seemed oddly affectionate for him. Even if he hadn’t been cold the previous night...

“I-” she hesitated, her voice hoarse before she cleared her throat with some embarrassment she didn’t quite understand herself, “I’m not done…” A plea for more attention, really. Even as she felt some of the mess from his seed and her own slick escaping her she wasn’t satisfied yet, neither physically nor mentally. A low murmur rose from Emet-Selch’s chest, one of his gloved hands running down her back as he took a few deep breaths to recollect himself.

“Poor, sweet poppet… still hungry for more as she takes my seed…?” he breathed in a smug manner against her horn, kissing it once and making her shudder in his lap. “You truly have no shame, do you?” Before she could respond he was already pulling her up and off of him with a groan, his arms already moving to keep her pressed against his chest. A strangled sound of protest left her as she found herself swept up into his arms, her dress in disarray. Before she knew it he had already risen from the chair, cautiously balancing her against his torso before he made his way across the floor. Just what was he doing?

“What a-”

Her question was abruptly cut off as he suddenly leaned down and turned her over, her front resting on the top of the table in her room. During the seconds it took for the Warrior of Light to register what was going on she felt Emet-Selch flipping the skirts of her dress up past her hips, ignoring her wriggling as she tried to push herself up… but found herself unable to do so as a firm and strong hand between her shoulder blades kept her in place.

“I believe that now is the perfect opportunity to indulge in my suggestion from last night, would you not agree…?” His words were more than simply pleased as he referred to his indecent comment from the previous night… A comment that he intended on making reality, something the Warrior of Light couldn’t protest against as she simply wanted him to fill her again and bring her to completion. Swallowing her last doubts about this the xaela nodded her head quickly as she reached behind her, her fingers digging into her buttock to spread herself more open for him.

“... j...just hold your tongue for once and fuck me!”

A low chuckle rose from Emet-Selch’s chest as he adjusted her where she lay on the table. In this position she could barely feel her toes touching the floor, certainly not enough for her to get a decent grip with her feet... The edge of the table dug into her thighs, and she couldn’t get a proper grip on anything that she could reach. In her current position she wouldn’t be able to do much at all, but did she care? Not particularly, especially not as Emet-Selch stepped right up behind her, one hand pulling his skirts properly back up while his other hand gripped her hip tightly to keep her in place. Like she would even  _ consider _ squirming away from him when she was still hungry for more. Instead she wriggled her hips with a hungry gasp as she felt the head of his cock brush up against her buttock, desperate for him to make good of his wicked promise. With more shuffling of clothes she was finally rewarded as the Ascian slowly slid back into the dripping mess of her sex, the hand not at her hip running down her back.

“How  _ unbecoming _ would it be of me to not acquiesce such a fervent request…?” he murmured with amusement in his voice, then let out a content sigh as he settled on a steady pace. A pace that the Warrior of Light fell prey to as she let out a shuddering gasp upon feeling him roughly filling and stretching her once more, his pelvis loudly smacking up against her behind. Scrambling she let go of her buttock when he was fully inside her, groaning and gripping at the table as best as she could to prevent her torso from dragging across the table. Emet-Selch started fucking her in earnest, one hand keeping its iron grip on her hip while the other ran down to the base of her tail. With a firm pull she felt him manage to press even deeper into her, making her yelp as an intense feeling spread throughout her abdomen and down her thighs. But she didn't want to ask him to stop when he repeated the motion. On the contrary she bit down on her lower lip, whimpering with need while he filled her to the point of delicious discomfort. And he certainly wasn’t oblivious to her reactions.

"You are enjoying this, are you not…? Being bred like your mortal flesh demands?" Emet-Selch breathed as he leaned over her shoulder, letting go of her tail in favour of supporting himself on the table so he could increase the intensity of his fervent thrusting. While she couldn't see all of him it was hard to miss his larger form above her as he slammed his hips against hers over and over, his breath turning heavier and more laboured. The sound itself along with the wet and indecent noises their bodies made as they moved together excited the xaela further, and she nodded her head quickly, whimpering as she felt his lips kissing the back of her neck in a manner that took her breath away.

"Yes…" she groaned, not caring if her words stroked his already gigantic ego further. Not as long as he gave her what she needed and wanted that very moment. And sure enough, the auri healer was unable to contain a sharp cry that echoed in the room as he rewarded her with a particularly hard thrust. Not being able to move didn't matter as Emet-Selch appeared only too eager to do the work required of him, breathing heavily and hotly against her shoulder. Excited gasps of "more" escaped past her clenched teeth, the feel of his warm lips against her scales giving her an odd sense of satisfaction that travelled down her spine. Especially when his teeth grazed her skin, his free hand running down her arm to help pin her in place as his thrusting became outright savage... much to her delight as she didn’t care for any consequences as long as he kept this up.

Underneath them the table shook to the point where various items fell over, some of them crashing unceremoniously to the floor with loud noises that contrasted with the rhythmic thumping of the large furniture. That some of the items broke didn't concern the auri healer as her knuckles turned pale from holding onto the edge of the table as best she could, panting heavily and drooling upon the tablecloth as she felt herself slowly reaching that much desired feeling she had been chasing so desperately. More, she wanted to beg… but she found herself unable to form words as it seemed he was pounding the air out of her lungs with every rough thrust, only babble escaping her lips between every hungry gasp for air. Judging from Emet-Selch's staggered motions he was getting close again, the front of his torso pressing firmly against her back - cold regalia, soft fur and fine clothes alike. Sensitive as she was she couldn’t help but whine as his hot breath tickled the scales underneath her horn. How she wanted to squirm but was unable to as her feet couldn’t grip the floor properly, not with how he was pinning her down, pushing her closer and closer to completion with every rough motion of his cock inside her depths.

One moment the Warrior of Light was whimpering with need and desire. The very next her breath caught in her throat, a silent cry of pleasure on her lips as Emet-Selch pushed her over the precipice she had been lingering at. The sensation of utter pleasure travelled down her thighs and down to her very toes as they curled, her back arching up against his chest as she felt her muscles contract as best as they could around his thick girth. Perhaps it was that which pushed him over the edge as well as the Warrior of Light heard the Ascian groan next to her head, his hand on her hip wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her close to him as he gave her a few more deep thrusts before he held still. How many seconds they stayed like that the xaela woman couldn’t tell. All she cared about at that moment was the pleasant feeling that still lingered in her limbs, how warm his breath felt against her neck and the fact that the intense itch was finally somewhat sated as she felt his cock pulse inside her. It had been a long day, but finally the blasted heat had been dealt with. And it was worth it she mused, even as she winced when she felt him pull out of her sore and stretched cunt. And especially when his lips graced her cheek with what she imagined to be a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. Animal Crossing has stolen my attention now that I have it and FFXIV to check up on daily. I just wanted to make sure I got this chapter right and juicy.
> 
> Also I've taken to proofreading by listening to text to speech read my writing back to me as I can easier catch errors that way. It's also EXTREMELY entertaining. <.<


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘tis good to see that you are open to my suggestions, unlike some of your ilk,” he chuckled, one of his hands moving to brush some of her long hair away from her neck so he could scrub gently at the dark scales there. In response she let her head drop forward, feeling her tail curl up tighter around his leg as he scooted closer up against her back. Perhaps this would be okay. It wasn’t like she felt anything for him. And if this helped her relax and wind down between their battles, then why not? Judging from his behaviour that morning it wasn’t like he intended to tell them what happened; the Ascian certainly knew how to keep secrets.

The kiss on her cheek took the Warrior of Light by slight surprise, though she didn’t bother trying to turn her head away nor push at the Ascian. No, at the moment she had enough on her hands as she tried to regain control of her breathing where she lay front down on the table of her room in the Pendants. The flower vase had been toppled over she idly noted as she heaved for breath, water spilling onto the tablecloth before dripping down to the floor. A plate with various food items on it had crashed over the edge of the table, shattered pieces strewn about… well, she would have to do something about that. Later.

A sudden touch to her leaking and aching sex sent a shudder up her tail and spine, earning a gasp as she turned her focus to Emet-Selch as he stood behind her.

“You do look a complete mess, poppet…” His voice was still breathy as he too was affected by their recent tryst upon the table. Even so there was a smug and content tone to his words, and she shuddered as she felt his fingers dip into her, the wet and lewd sound making her face heat up just slightly. “It is… a good look on you,” he concluded, leaning down to brush his soft lips gently along the back of her shoulder blade. And also to pull slightly on her hips once more.

“Oh… I... “ the xaela began, slightly flustered and wincing as she felt her feet settle back on the floor, her tail curling up around her leg. At this point it was hardly like she needed more stimulation in order to end the heat, but… considering his earlier reaction to being rejected it was hardly wise to protest unless he did something that she strongly disagreed with. So the Warrior of Light swallowed and let him pull her off the table despite the slight ache she felt in her legs and lower back after his rough treatment of her. A treatment that she had thoroughly enjoyed, she had to admit.

“Does your mortal flesh require  _ more _ …?” His words were soft, mere whispers over her shoulder as she tried to find a position to stand in that her unsteady legs would agree with. Fortunately Emet-Selch seemed aware of her current predicament as he wrapped one arm around her clothed waist, steadying her against his torso and encouraging her to lean back against his chest. Even through their layers of dishevelled clothes she was aware of the way his torso was moving as he too seemed to be trying to catch his breath… yet he had offered her more of what she had craved. Still, along with the wet feeling running down her inner thighs she was also aware of how her own urges had been somewhat sated.

“Not…. right now,” she responded, shaking her head slightly. Yet, a lust that was not caused by her heat did surface at the back of her mind as it cleared up. “Maybe later,” the Warrior of Light quickly added bashfully as she swallowed, feeling the taller man nuzzle his face against her neck, his hands moving about her torso and slipping underneath her dress to slip the garment off of her warm and sweaty skin.

"Then it would be prudent to tend to other matters in the meanwhile… do you not agree?”

His hands were not rough despite their seeming eagerness in pulling her dress the rest of the way down, and the Warrior of Light couldn’t help but be surprised at his reactions considering he had seemed accepting of her response. But as more of her skin was revealed she found herself surprised when his hands didn’t settle anywhere untoward, instead the Ascian let go of her hip as he raised one hand and snapped his fingers…

The first time he had conjured up a bathtub in her room it had been a whole different setting. But now as the large, elaborate tub filled with steaming water, complete with a basket of various sundries for basic hygiene, sat in the middle of the room the auri healer blinked in sudden realisation. And she couldn’t deny that the allure of hot water to ease aching muscles was tempting. 

Besides, they were hardly clean. Nor was her red dress as she felt it slide off her hips to pool around her legs in a discarded mess. It would need some serious cleaning after this… and so would his clothes, she noted as she looked him over. Saliva, his own cum and her juices stained the skirts in various places. But there were no signs that this concerned him, instead his focus was entirely on her as he kissed the side of her head before he helped her into the bath by hoisting her up by her waist. While she shouldn’t be particularly surprised as one hand reached down to pat her behind lightly once she was in the water, the xaela was unable to hold back a pointed look over his shoulder. Of course he didn’t seem to mind it as a smirk spread across his lips.

It was a pleasant surprise that while the water was indeed warm, it wasn’t so warm that it was uncomfortable- just like the first time he had prepared a bath for her when she was sick. Despite his more eccentric traits the healer had to admit that Emet-Selch knew what he was doing. Which he had indeed proven not long ago as he made her sob out in pleasure on top of the dishevelled table. The ache in her muscles already felt the beginning relief as she moved down to submerge her tired body in the warm waters, and she found herself unable to hold back a content sigh. At the same time she heard the shuffling of clothes, and the xaela turned her head around to look up at Emet-Selch in a state of half undress, the stained gloved hands moving deftly across his elaborate clothing, long fingers easily unhooking and unbuttoning layer after layer. Well, trust him to be practiced with those garments… but still, the fact that he opted to once again remove them in such a manner instead of simply snapping them off was a bit confusing. At least until her eyes caught the way his lips tugged to one side in one of those usual smirks of his. She still didn’t speak, but scooted over to the side to allow him room to join her since that was quite obviously his goal. After the incident that morning she couldn’t help but feel awkward if she were to deny him, and especially after she literally had to crawl on her knees in front of him to get back into his good graces once more. 

It didn’t take long before the Ascian kicked off his boots then pulled down his trousers and small clothes, at which point the xaela healer averted her eyes slightly, instead turning her focus to the small basket of soaps on the side of the bath as he moved to join her her. Judging by the relaxed sigh that left him he too seemed to appreciate the soothing effect of the warm water as he sat down, long limbs stretching out as he got comfortable and leaned back to support his elbows on the edge of the bath.

“Would you not say that we are well past the point where you shy your eyes away like an innocent maiden…?” Emet-Selch was unable to contain a chuckle, turning his gaze onto her where he was lounging. The very picture of relaxation, a contrast to her where she sat with her shoulders hunched up slightly. This realisation made her aware of her brief moment of tenseness… which she couldn’t really explain, and she exhaled slowly, her shoulders slowly lowering as she forced herself to look in his direction.

“It’s… not like that.” The Warrior of Light let out a brief huff, reaching up to brush some of her hair away from her face and behind her horn. “It’s always awkward with heat, especially afterwards…” Somehow she doubted he would be able to understand just what it felt like and all the social aspects of something so embarrassing and impractical.

“Only if you make it so,” the Ascian retorted in a languid tone where he sat, his expression calm as he narrowed his eyes slightly in her direction. “Mortal vessels come with both amusing quirks… and the more bothersome ones. You can sit there and make this more awkward for yourself if you wish, or you can come here and allow me to tend to you further, my dear.” As always Emet-Selch sounded almost to the point of appearing bored as he reached a hand out towards her, beckoning her to close the distance between them. A few seconds passed and the auri healer swallowed before she reminded herself about her promise to herself the previous night; she would  _ not _ regret this. Was she not permitted to allow herself some degree of solace as she did her part to save this world? Even if it wasn’t something that most people would agree with. It wasn’t like she could deny the fact that the naked Ascian that was watching her with such a sordid look in her eyes had a certain allure to him.

And so the Warrior of Light carefully shifted, moving until she was sitting directly next to him… but he clearly had his objections to her current position as she suddenly felt him move behind her back, his arm pulling her closer up against his chest while he adjusted his legs so she was sitting between them. While the healer didn’t protest verbally beyond a slight grumble and allowed him to pull her closer, she couldn’t deny that she hadn’t expected to end up in this position. Again. But there she was, her back up against his chest with the inside of his thighs pressing in slightly on the scales on the outside of her legs.

“You will forgive me for not wanting to lean over at the moment…” he muttered against the back of her head, his lips pressing against her hair briefly as he leaned forward and reached over to pick up a washcloth from the small basket, his chest pressing in against her back.

Seeing a different topic to latch onto the xaela swallowed, then nodded slightly. “Your posture  _ is _ rather atrocious…” she pointed out, earning a mirthful chuckle from behind her even as the Ascian took a few moments to apply soap to the washcloth… and then began the task of carefully washing her shoulders. It was nice, she had to admit that as the wash cloth moved across her back in smooth motions. It almost seemed... tender. And Emet-Selch’s voice sounded rather relaxed as well when he responded to her comment, so unlike his usual glib manner of speech.

“You are not the only one with burdens to bear, poppet,” he murmured, turning his attention below her shoulder blades and further down her spine as he kept up the task of gently scrubbing her back. The healer turned her head slightly, moving her legs so she could pull her knees up and rest her arms on them. Despite her better judgement she felt strangely at ease with this situation, exhaling softly through her nose as she felt his large hands move down her back. Part of her wanted to feel bad for actually enjoying this, a little voice suggesting what the Scions would think if they were to know about what had happened between her and their enemy. Except he didn’t act much like one at all, especially since the previous night, now did he? The hands that moved down her back were comforting, gentle… a bit at odds at the homicidal ancient being that they saw him as. Against her better judgement, the Warrior of Light felt herself relax into his ministrations, leaning slightly back at him.

Behind her she heard a soft murmur of approval, followed by the press of his lips against the top of her head.

“‘tis good to see that you are open to my suggestions, unlike  _ some _ of your ilk,” he chuckled, one of his hands moving to brush some of her long hair away from her neck so he could scrub gently at the dark scales there. In response she let her head drop forward, feeling her tail curl up tighter around his leg as he scooted closer up against her back. Perhaps this would be okay. It wasn’t like she felt anything for him. And if this helped her relax and wind down between their battles, then why not? Judging from his behaviour that morning it wasn’t like he intended to tell them what happened; the Ascian certainly knew how to keep secrets.

“I will listen to them if they make sense,” the xaela responded softly, letting out a shudder as his fingers trailed down her spine, the pressure growing more steady. But her muscles did feel less tense now, she had to admit. Perhaps it was the warmth of the water, or maybe against her better judgement she found his company comforting. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part that made the hand stroking up her arm towards her shoulder feel tender and loving. The sensation of his warm breath washing over the back of her neck likewise didn’t make her inclined to push him away, instead she couldn’t help but find comfort in how warm he was.

Wordlessly Emet-Selch reached up to the back of her head, strong and slender fingers finding their way into her hair and to her scalp.

“That’s it... “

How did his soft and deep murmurs affect her so, especially when they were so close?

“Allow me to take care of you… lead your friends into battle against the Lightwardens, contain the Light… and I shall tend to you and your needs.  _ Whatever _ they may be.”

“And… what do you get from this…?” the Warrior of Light breathed, tilting her head back against his chest, finding herself looking right up into his face as he loomed partially over her with a peculiar smile crossing his lips. Rather typical of him… a knowing look as he claimed to possess so much knowledge and only gave them tidbits and pieces as he saw fit. While she couldn’t deny the fact that he had helped them to a certain extent, it wasn’t like he had made it easy either. His left hand slowly moved to stroke some hair away from her face as his fingertips brushed against her cheek, all while he leaned even further down to the point where she couldn’t help but feel a bit conscious about him invading her personal space, a peculiar feeling indeed considering how he had certainly been far closer to her than this.

When he spoke his tone was truly teasing, yet she thought she heard something else underneath. Something she wasn’t quite sure how to classify. Likewise the look in his eyes was somewhat… haunting? “Do you truly think us so different, poppet? Has it never crossed your mind that beings such as myself find comfort in companionship? I must confess, I fully expected your Scions and Exarch to regard me as an unfeeling adviserary, but from you?” A sigh of what sounded like disappointment left him, washing over the top of her head. “Such a shame, especially considering you were quite eager to accept my invitation last night…” Emet-Selch replied with no small degree of snark and amusement to his tone, taking advantage of her leaning back to rinse her hair out with water from the bath.

“If ‘tis indeed so, then I truly must have misplaced my high hopes for you, poppet.”

A slight snort was her initial response, and if he hadn’t been busy soaking up her hair the xaela would have moved. Instead she kept still and tried to focus on how his fingers felt running through her hair.

“Maybe the only reason I came back here was because you occupied my room and I had nowhere else to sleep.”

There was no need for him to give a verbal response to that comment of hers, instead his eyes narrowed and his lips tugged into a crooked smirk of satisfaction.

“Of course, it must be  _ so difficult  _ for the vanquisher of Lightwardens to find accommodations after her room has been seized. I assume it would be a task of equal challenge tonight. Such a shame, it appears that I am not getting the bed to myself tonight either,” he sighed in obvious mockery as he reached over to grab one of the bottles from the basket.

Veiled it was, but it was a question nonetheless. It only took the auri healer a moment to consider her response, closing her eyes as she focused on the feeling of his fingertips as he opened the bottle and began applying some of its sweet smelling contents to her hair. If Emet-Selch wanted to wash her hair… well, she had no arguments as to why she shouldn’t let him. She let out a sigh of her own.

“I might even steal my pillow back.”

A low chortle rose up from his chest in return, the sound oddly comforting to her. “Is that an offer for you to be  _ my _ pillow then, poppet…?”

If he wasn’t working his fingers against her scalp in that slow and soothing manner she might have been tempted to hit his leg lightly, but the Warrior of Light instead let out a slight snort. Damn him for slipping past her defenses. As he had promised he did serve as a suitable distraction. While she didn’t have to outright state that she felt far more relaxed since he extended the offer for this, whatever it was… she was certain he was able to tell. At least considering how slowly he massaged her scalp, fingertips brushing against the edges of the scales by her horns and sending a pleasant shiver down her spine to the very tip of her tail as it curled around his thigh. “... we’ll see.”

Behind her the xaela heard Emet-Selch chuckle softly for himself as he worked, in no rush to finish up the task at hand. “They are truly as sensitive as I thought them to be.”

She would let him have that minor victory if it meant he would continue washing her hair. It was a luxury she hadn’t enjoyed in quite a while. And the Ascian too seemed wise enough to not push his luck. How long it took for him to work the liquid into all of her hair before he began rinsing it out she didn’t know, instead the Warrior of Light allowed herself to relax to the point where she nearly fell asleep where she was sitting. It was denied to her however as she felt his fingers brush over her shoulder, rousing her from her half sleeping state.

“Surely you were going to repay the favour…?” The amusement in his voice was easy to hear, and the Warrior of Light blinked drowsily, turning her head back to look over her shoulder. Only to see Emet-Selch’s face leaning close to hers. Oh. 

“You… want me to wash your hair too?” she cautiously asked, earning a wry grin from the taller man as his lips brushed against her scaled cheek.

“I am pleased to hear that you still possess  _ some _ mental capacity after your feverish state.” His voice was low next to her horn even as he continued nuzzling her for a moment, then tugged at her shoulder with a wordless command.

Very well, that was a reasonable request she supposed, and the au ra turned around to face the Ascian. Even when they were sitting he was still looming over her, though he did lean forwards slightly so she could easily cup water into her hands and then soak up his hair. When he had first approached them in the Crystarium he had shown a great deal of caution, voicing his concern about facing a famed Ascian-slayer - her. Yet here he was, closing his eyes and looking quite at ease as she soaked up his hair. He… looked almost content, she mused. Slowly the xaela healer finished her task before she reached out to pick up the flask of whatever sweet smelling liquid he had washed her hair with, then deposited a rather generous amount into her own hands before she reached up to work it into Emet-Selch’s hair. And he kept still. Well, mostly. As her fingers gently massaged his scalp she felt his arms move, the bath water moving about her sides as his hands settled at the small of her back. For a moment she halted, blinking… but the Warrior of Light quickly regained her wits, slowly continuing to wash his hair. The silence between them seemed rather tender, and she dared not disturb it. Not when he was sitting there with his eyes closed, his expression more calm than she had ever seen. Instead she quietly let her mind wander, her fingers seemingly working on their own as she soon found herself rinsing his hair out. With him leaning forward there was little danger of any of it getting into his eyes, but she still took her time to be careful about it. When she finished her fingers remained in his hair, tracing slow circles there.

A few moments passed, all before the Ascian spoke up in a lazy drawl, his words tired but content. “As enjoyable as this is, I do fear the water won't remain warm for long, poppet…” His face drifted closer to hers, and the xaela kept still as she watched him. Golden eyes fluttered open, glittering with amusement before he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, making her hold her breath as she kissed him carefully back.

“Now, if you will allow me…”

For the second time that evening the Warrior of Light found herself lifted as Emet-Selch moved his arms around her torso and legs, sweeping her up in a princess carry before she could protest. Nonetheless the auri healer blinked, feeling the sudden chill of the night air in the room against her wet skin, a stark contrast to the warmth of his chest as he cradled her against him.

“I do believe we would find more comfort in the bed right now, my dear,” he pointed out, ensuring that his grip on the Warrior of Light was steady enough that she would not slip from his grasp as he stepped out of the bath. While she didn’t think he would drop her the xaela couldn’t help herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder, something Emet-Selch didn’t seem to disagree with. It didn’t take many steps before he set her down on the edge of the bed, and all it took was a single snap of his fingers before she felt a large towel practically drop on top of her. Well, at least he was considerate enough to not want to get her bedsheets partially soaked… something she could appreciate as she began drying herself off. Yet the Ascian seemed eager to help her as well, his larger hands settling on the outside of the towel as he started to gently rub her back dry.

“... thank you.” The xaela’s voice was quieter than normal, but she hoped that she sounded sincere enough. Her eyes glanced up to his face, and she found herself relieved to see that the smirk on his lips wasn’t condescending.

“You are quite welcome, poppet. I did point out the benefits of cooperation, did I not?” A slight chuckle followed his words as he made sure to get her hair and horns mostly dry before he stole the towel for himself. As Emet-Selch slowly worked the towel over his limbs and torso the auri healer couldn’t help but watch. At least until he arched a teasing eyebrow in her direction, that familiar smirk crossing his lips. Immediately she felt her cheeks flare up slightly, and she averted her eyes just slightly before she scooted further into the bed and began pulling the covers up and over her.

“Do I need remind you that you yourself have stated that you require rest before your departure on the morrow, poppet…?” Trust him to tease her like that, she cursed. But the Warrior of Light kept her cool, trying to ignore the slight flush to her cheeks. Of course he couldn’t resist the chance to poke at her. Bastard.

“... here I thought you weren’t shy?” she countered, inwardly cursing herself for how warm her cheeks felt. As expected her retort was not quite nearly enough to unsettle him while he dried himself off, instead he shook his head slightly.

“Can I trust you not to violate my poor vessel while I sleep? The hungry look in your eyes does suggest you might wish for more than you spoke of earlier,” Emet-selch continued as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her with clear humour as he tossed the now wet towel aside with nary a thought. A faint blush crossed the xaela’s cheeks as she curled up underneath the covers, giving him a pointed look. At this point it wasn’t like she could save face either way… and she might as well say the first things that came to mind instead of considering her words too much.

“I might if that’s the only way to make you stop talking.” It… was oddly comforting to banter like this. And if his expression was anything to go by he seemed to enjoy it as well. Perhaps she was imagining things, but the smile on his lips seemed… sincere. He was in no hurry as he crawled into the bed after her, extending his arm to pull her closer even as she held up the covers for him to slide in next to her. And slide in he did as the Warrior of Light felt his torso press up against hers. Warm, firm… and comfortable, she realized as she snuggled up against him as he got settled and moved his arms around her.

“Well well… depending on your actions it might inspire even more words out of my mouth… you do seem to take enjoyment in that.”

Perhaps she would have come up with a fitting reply to that, but the moment Emet-Selch pressed his lips against the top of her head and pulled her close up against him she decided against it. Instead the xaela closed her eyes and buried her face against his shoulder while she wrapped one arm over his side. Right now she was far too tired, and he was way too comfortable to lean against despite his insufferable snark. Fortunately he too seemed inclined to rest for now, his breath tickling her hair as she felt her consciousness gradually fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, this chapter took a good while to turn out as I needed to get the dialogue right, plus family drama and work has been tiresome. Hopefully the soff makes up for it.


	10. Keepsakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lilt in his voice made her shudder, or perhaps it was the way his fingers explored her more sensitive areas in a slow manner. Either way the xaela healer shuddered, clenching around the cold item inside her. It… didn’t feel bad at all, actually. Especially not when Emet-Selch’s lips found their way back to her neck again. With a sigh she allowed herself to relax against him, and she was just about to close her eyes when his hand withdrew from between her legs.
> 
> “Now…”

There were certain situations the Warrior of Light had never expected to end up in. This was one of them.

The first thing she became aware of was how incredibly warm she felt. And not just from the lingering effects of the previous night. No, the more likely explanation was the warm torso she was resting against and using as a pillow. Carefully the xaela turned her head to look up into the sleeping face of a certain amorous Ascian. Of course he had hogged the pillow  _ yet again _ , fast asleep and seemingly quite comfortable with his arms flung around her smaller form. But at least he had actually  _ stayed _ this time instead of disappearing into the dark of night after their first tryst together. An additional surprise was that she couldn’t recall having woken up at any time during the night, and her sleep had been anything but fretful. Part of her felt rather well rested. Was it due to her exhaustion, or… was she actually getting used to his close presence?

There was little time to ponder such things though, as the Warrior of Light noticed the faint morning light streaming in through the window. Fortunately it was still early, which meant that she could get ready without the Scions getting worried and wondering about her whereabouts. The last thing she needed were any of them coming to her room in order to fetch her, lest they caught wind of just what was going on between her and the man in her bed, if he could even be called that. Carefully the xaela rolled over and away from the Ascian, then slowly and tiredly stretched her legs before moving her arms to push herself up from the mattress…

Only to find herself suddenly pulled back as the arm around her midsection tightened its grip on her, all while a tired grump was muffled into the back of her hair.

For a moment the healer blinked, then again attempted to scoot to the edge of the bed… the result remained the same as Emet-Selch gripped her tighter, muttering something in his sleep in what sounded like an irritated tone. Whatever he had said was something she was unable to quite catch, instead she sighed and attempted her escape once more. This time the gumble against her neck was louder, and the Warrior of Light narrowed her eyes as the Ascian pulled her tightly back against his chest.

“... it’s  _ morning _ ,” she stated quite firmly as she stared off into the room with a tired look on her face, eyes narrowed. When no reply came she turned her head slightly to peer back at him over her shoulder, only to find him seemingly still fast asleep. Several seconds passed as she assessed the situation. Slowly one of her hands reached down to one of his arms, attempting to pry it away from her.

“... must I really resort to  _ words _ this early?”

His voice was gruff as he once again wrapped the arm around her, and when she looked over her shoulder she thought she saw the glimpse of one golden eye before he shut it again.

“And here I thought you loved the sound of your own voice, considering how often you grace us with your monologues,” she retorted with a sigh, not without a flicker of amusement to her tone. So far it seemed he certainly never got tired of talking whenever he had the chance. "I have to get ready to leave." This time the arm around her waist felt less reluctant, but still he wouldn't let go of her. Instead she felt his lips against the side of her neck, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, ending in a slight twitching of her tail.

"Not just yet… five minutes."

The whispered words that brushed over the back of her neck certainly made her shiver yet again, and she swallowed as she felt his hand stroke down her abdomen… and then quite brazenly pushing in between her thighs, exploring her.

"T-the others will be  _ waiting _ …!" The Warrior of Light gasped as his middle finger found what it was looking for, causing her to squirm where she lay on her side. And Emet-Selch's fingers didn't stop as they drew another sound from her, a sound he seemingly approved of with a wet kiss against her neck scales.

"As I said… Five minutes. I require naught more, poppet."

That was when she became aware of the pressure against the back of her thigh.

Despite the urgent voice at the back of her mind reminding the xaela healer of the Scions and the upcoming journey, she couldn't deny the lingering effects of her heat. Not when Emet-Selch spread her obscenely open with his deft fingers. And when his middle finger moved further down and slipped inside her to quite firmly tease the sensitive flesh there the Warrior of Light was unable to hold back a strained sound as her thighs shook slightly. This did not go unnoticed by the Ascian behind her, and he let out a mix of a chuckle and a moan as he pulled her flush up against him.

"Just raise your leg…”

While his voice was still somewhat sleep addled, the suggestion was clear enough. And the xaela hesitated for just a moment before she did as told. Damn him for making her feel so vulnerable!

While she did expect some pressure against her sex, she didn’t expect it to be so  _ cold _ . If it wasn’t for the arm around her midsection she might have been successful in squirming away, but as it were Emet-Selch held her firmly in place.

“W-what are you doing…?” Her words came out as a confused question as she wriggled, groaning at the sensation of something firm and hard slipping inside her, guided by the Ascian’s long and strong fingers before they startled circling her opening with a teasing touch. His chuckle was low and somewhat soft against her horn before he kissed a spot that he seemed to have memorized as one she particularly enjoyed. It took some effort to pull herself away from the tender sensation, but the Warrior of Light turned her head to look down to where his fingers were pushing something inside her, something lightly coloured and elongated… a  _ crystal _ ?

“Amh Araeng is rather too bright and filled with Light for my comfort, my dear… I had told you as much yesterday, did I not? So instead of my  _ delightful company _ I offer a little gift to you, all so you can be reminded of me until your triumphant return~”

The lilt in his voice made her shudder, or perhaps it was the way his fingers explored her more sensitive areas in a slow manner. Either way the xaela healer shuddered, clenching around the cold item inside her. It… didn’t feel bad at all, actually. Especially not when Emet-Selch’s lips found their way back to her neck again. With a sigh she allowed herself to relax against him, and she was just about to close her eyes when his hand withdrew from between her legs.

“ _ Now _ …”

His hand patted her firmly on the rump.

“Get on with your morning preparations, poppet. Do forgive me, but I think I shall take further advantage of the warm bed. I have a distinct feeling that the rest of your party won’t be heartbroken if I choose not to bid them farewell this morning...”

The Warrior of Light pushed herself up to outright stare down at the former Garlean emperor as he rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs lazily before he fell still, seemingly content to go back to whatever Ascians dreamed of. If they even had the ability to dream.

With a heavy sigh she finally reached the edge of the bed without being pulled back this time, and it was only for a brief moment that she considered curling back up underneath the covers herself to follow his example. Perhaps there would come a day when she could allow herself to sleep in and rest properly, but it wouldn’t be today. It had been years since she last had the luxury of enjoying a quiet and peaceful morning with a lover. Despite his allegiances, no matter the fact that she couldn’t quite figure out his agenda, even if he had a tendency to be simply infuriating at times, he was not without his charms…

Slowly the xaela leaned down over the half asleep Ascian, studying his for once calm and unburdened face before she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his forehead. There was a slight response in the form of a mutter, all said without him moving from his current comfortable position. And even if it was faint at first, she felt one hand reach up to caress her horn before his fingers ran lazily through her hair.

“... that Lightwarden will not slay itself, poppet.”

The sound of his calm and steady breathing was a telltale sign enough to the healer’s ears that Emet-Selch was indeed not intent to start his day just yet. Which meant that she should be able to get ready to meet up with the Scions and then head south towards Amh Araeng without further delay. Yet she found herself unable to look away as he drifted back off to sleep, his face far different than it was when he was usually awake and at odds with her and the Scions in one way or the other. Just by looking at him one would presume he was a normal man… were it not for the third eye that adorned his forehead, that is. A man content to sleep in while she and her companions were off to continue their quest on saving this Shard from a horrible Fate that he and his fellow Ascians had orchestrated.

At the very least he  _ had _ kept his promise of not needing more than five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still around. Like most people the last year has been unusual to say the least. Lots of RL stuff has been going on that I won't go into, and I've also been struggling creatively with both art and writing. Instead I've spent my time getting all jobs in the game up to 80, worked on my FC and really been crazy crafting, especially after completing Housing Savage when I got two medium plots in Mist! The recent showcase announcement does have me beyond hyped, and patch 5.3 in particular did give me several ideas on directions where to take this fic. So please be patient with me and I'll try to post more!


End file.
